I Ernil PerSercë
by May-Luna
Summary: Severus se voit proposé quelque chose qui pourrait changer l’allure de la guerre à venir. Acceptera-t-il encore de se sacrifier pour le besoin de la cause ? Et si oui quel en sera le coût ?
1. Prologue : Saraï

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Bon c'est une nouvelle fic, pas celle que j'étais censé mettre, mais plutôt une que j'avais en stock, lol ( j'en ai encore deux autres) Il y a un petit moment que j'ai envie de la mettre et je me disais non continue les Dragons verts... Mais bon j'ai décidé de la mettre tout de même. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc à un par semaine je devrais me maintenir à flot, sans qu'elle ne me ralentisse pour les Dragons verts... Et c'est un bon moment pour la mettre puisqu'elle découle directement d'une rumeur sur HP qui est de plus en plus voyager sur le net, même si je suis sur que c'est pas là que JK Rowling s'en va, lol...sûrement pas. Je vous dis pas laquelle, puisque ça gâcherais le punch, mais vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre. Ceux qui comprenne l'Elfique de Tolkien doive cependant déjà le savoir puisque le titre dit tout. L'Elfique sera régulièrement utiliser dans cette fic et comme ça se passe seulement dans la tête de Severus vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas toujours, seulement je mettrai la traduction à la fin du chapitre. Sauf pour le titre, lol, je vous donnerai la traduction au chapitre 1.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages et les lieux sont à JKRowling. Dommage...  
  
Voilà je vous laisse avec le Prologue. Bonne lecture !!!  
  
&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&  
  
I Ernil Per-Sercë  
  
Prologue : Saraï  
  
On était à la mi-août. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, était debout devant l'une des fenêtres de son bureau, une lettre très importante à la main. Il regardait d'un air pensif le soleil se coucher sur la forêt interdite. C'était étrange, vraiment étrange. À n'y rien comprendre. Il sortit de sa méditation lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.  
  
« Entrez »  
  
« Vous vouliez me voir Albus ? » demanda le maître des potions en passant l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
« Oui, Severus, entrez» lui dit-il avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers son bureau.  
  
Severus remarqua rapidement l'air pensif du directeur. Quelque chose c'était produit. Pas quelque chose de grave cependant, il pouvait le dire à ces gestes lents. Non, s'il s'en fiait à son instinct c'était seulement quelque chose d'inattendu.  
  
« Assoyez-vous Severus » lui dit-il en déposant la lettre sur son bureau.   
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Albus ? » demanda-t-il en prenant place.  
  
« Rien de grave Severus, rassurez-vous » dit-il en s'assoyant à son tour. Alors que Fumseck quittait son perchoir pour prendre place sur les genoux de Severus. « Mais pour le moins étrange »  
  
« Étrange ? » demanda-t-il en caressant l'oiseau qui laissa aller un doux trémolo.  
  
« Oui, étrange » acquiesça-t-il doucement en regardant la lettre. « Vous voulez du thé Severus ? »  
  
« Oui, s'il vous plaît » répondit le maître des potions en hochant la tête.  
  
Le vieil homme fit apparaître un service de thé, dont la théière laissait échapper un filet de vapeur. Il en servit une tasse au professeur de potion, puis s'en prit une. Il prit une gorgée et continua de regarder sa tasse encore un moment, comme s'il y cherchait une explication.  
  
« Alors, Albus, cette chose étrange ? Quelle est-elle ? » questionna Rogue, de plus en plus impatient.  
  
« J'ai reçu une lettre » répondit Dumbledore avant de prendre une seconde gorgée.  
  
« Vous en recevez tout les jours des lettres » ironisa l'homme devant la réponse simpliste du directeur.  
  
« Pas comme celle-ci » assura-t-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée, l'air perdu dans ces pensées.  
  
Le maître des potions attendit la suite avec une patience de plus en mince. Le directeur le faisait languir et il détestait ça. Bien sûr Dumbledore le savait, mais l'énervé était comme une deuxième nature chez lui.  
  
« Bon sang, Albus, crachez le morceau » jura Rogue.  
  
« C'est une lettre du Seigneur Amrod » répondit l'homme.  
  
« Le seigneur Amrod ? » répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« L'un des deux rois Elfique de Grande-Bretagne » répondit Dumbledore en prenant la lettre dans ses mains. « Il veut venir ici »  
  
Rogue connaissait très peu de chose sur les elfes. Il en avait entendu parler ici et là. Dans des livres d'histoires ou sur les créatures magiques. Les elfes entraient très peu souvent en contact avec les hommes depuis le début du 19 siècle. Depuis que leur peuple avait faillit être anéantie par Morthozov, un seigneur des ténèbres qui avait causé beaucoup, beaucoup de dégâts. Alors qu'un roi veule venir ici...  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda le maître des potions. « Ils ont toujours un siège au Wizengammot. S'il voulait vous voir, il n'aurait qu'à aller à une des réunions »  
  
« C'est ça le plus étrange, Severus » concéda le vieil homme. « Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il veut venir ici, mais pour vous »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda le maître des potions d'un air stupéfait.  
  
« La lettre m'est adressé car il doit venir à Poudlard pour vous parler. C'est en fait la permission de venir sur le sol de l'école qu'il me demande » expliqua-t-il en regardant Rogue par-dessus ses lunettes.  
  
« Me parler de quoi ? » demanda Rogue.  
  
« Ce n'est pas mentionner dans la lettre » répondit-il en la lui tendant.  
  
Le maître des potions lut la lettre. Elle était assez courte et directement au but. Il devait lui parler. De quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas inscrit. Il disait seulement que c'était important.  
  
« Ça n'a aucun sens » murmura Rogue les sourcils froncés en redonnant la lettre au directeur.  
  
« Vous n'avez jamais eut de problème avec les elfes par le passé Severus ? » demanda le directeur en lissant sa barbe.  
  
Par passé, Severus savait très bien qu'est-ce que le vieil homme sous- entendait. Son passé de mangemort.  
  
« Non » répondit-il sans hésitation. « Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en ait prit à eux, alors je ne vois pas comment moi j'aurais des problèmes avec eux. » expliqua-t-il du ton qu'il utilisait pour faire ses rapports après une réunion avec Voldemort. « Je n'ai même jamais vu un elfe de ma vie. » conclut-il.  
  
« Je crois que voici votre chance alors » rétorqua Dumbledore avec un sourire.  
  
&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°  
  
Saraï = Lettre  
  
&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°  
  
Voilà ! Alors y'en a que ça intéresse ou je la remets dans mon tiroir ?  
  
Bye Bye  
  
May-Luna 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ka mamil : Elendil

Disclaimer : Ok, c'est plus compliqué avec celle-ci. L'univers et les persos sont à JKRowling, les elfes sont à moi et leur langue et bien elle est à JRR Tolkien

Erika : La voilà la suite, merci pour la review. Pour les auteurs qui vous mettes l'eau à la bouche et qui vous laisse en plan, j'ai bien peur que ce soit un accord tacite quand on écrit, alors ça risque pas de changer, lol, dsl. Bye bye et Bonne lecture.  
  
Sevina Roguette : Oui, je me suis étonné moi-même, lol. Le truc c'est que je veux pas publier plein de fic et vous faire attendre pour des mois avant un upload...et en plus c'est une autre fic que je pensais mettre, puisque celle-ci à la base n'avait pas encore de titre bien que quelques chapitre d'écrit. Mais je la trouvais de circonstance pas les temps qui court, tu vas comprendre toi qui fréquente l'antre maintenant, lol. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

m4r13 : C'est parfait si j'ai piquer ta curiosité je suis bien contente. Je te dis pas ce que veux dire Per-Sercë tout de suite, la traduction est à la fin de ce chapitre....si je te le disais tout de suite ça gâcherait le punch. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

Ombrefeu : Ouf, tu mets la pression, lol. Oui, je vais développer l'univers des elfes, tu vas comprendre comment dans ce chapitre...j'espère avoir encore ton attention après, lol. Et non Sev ne jouera pas le même rôle que Harry, je le fais un peu dans la trilogie des héritiers, alors j'ai pas l'intention de répéter la même ligne dans toute mes fics, sinon où est l'intérêt. Alors sur ce je te laisse allez voir si ça confirme ton impression, je croise les doigts, lol. Bye Bye.

Alexandra Rogue : La voilà la suite, ce devrait être un chapitre pas semaine si mon horaire me le permet. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

Note Importante : Alors je veux vous dire deux petites chose : L'une ce n'est pas un cross-over avec le seigneur des anneaux, il n'y aura aucun perso de Tolkien dans cette fic. La deuxième est pour les phrases en elfique dans le texte. J'ai, il y a quelques années reconstituer un lexique avec des copains pour un jeu de rôle et pour avoir plus de mot on a dû mélanger. Alors il est possible que vous ne trouviez pas des mots dans le Sindarin, mais que vous les retrouviez dans le Quenya, ou de l'ancien elfique...vous voyez le genre ? Il y a aussi des mots que nous avons carrément inventer, parce que figurez-vous donc que les elfes n'utilisent pas des mots aussi simple comme , oui et non Oo....lol. Donc y'a des mots que vous retrouverez pas nulle part. La traduction des phrases est à la fin de chaque chapitre, les mots inventés par mon cerveau ( ou celui d'un ami) sont désigné par un °.

Voilà, bonne lecture

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Chapitre 1 : Ka mamïl : Elendil

_**5 jours plus tard.**_

Albus, Severus et Minerva étaient sur les marches devant l'entrée principale et attendaient leur invité très spécial avec impatience. Surtout le maître des potions qui c'était creuser et re-creuser la tête depuis cinq jours sans jamais comprendre ce qu'un roi elfe pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant » souffla McGonagall excitée comme une collégienne. « J'ai toujours voulu voir un elfe »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Dumbledore riait doucement.

« Il semblerait que ce soit votre jour de chance alors, Minerva » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Il est en retard » remarqua Rogue en croisant les bras.

« Mais non, il lui reste encore cinq grosses minutes avant d'être en retard Severus » rétorqua Dumbledore en regardant les étoiles.

Le directeur des Serpentards soupira. C'est deux aînés semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. En fait, ils avaient l'air de deux enfants le matin de Noël. Par contre lui, commençait à se faire du mauvais sang. Si jamais il leur avait fait quelque chose sans le savoir ? « Non, c'est ridicule. Je le saurais » conclut-il au moment où un pop, plutôt lointain se faisait entendre.

« Oh, il arrive » s'extasia McGonagall.

« C'est peut-être des mangemorts qui font du repérage » lança Rogue plein de mauvaise fois.

Le directeur et son adjointe soupirèrent d'exaspération, les yeux rivés sur la grille d'entrée. Presque une minute passa avant que l'ont voit une petite lumière bleue s'approcher.

« Je crois qu'on peut éliminer l'hypothèse des mangemorts, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » lança McGonagall d'un ton hautain.

Le maîtres des potions murmura quelque chose de vaguement compréhensible, alors que la lumière continuait d'avancer tranquillement vers les grilles. Plus que quelques mètres et ils pourraient le voir. Severus ne l'aurait pas avouer à personne, mais il était de plus en plus nerveux. Il jeta un œil en direction de Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait paisible, lui donnant l'impression d'être devenu complètement paranoïaque. Il regarda ensuite McGonagall, dont la bouche s'ouvrit un peu en même temps que ces yeux. Rogue dirigea de nouveau son regard vers la grille. Il était là...enfin ils étaient là, puisque cinq personnes se dirigeaient vers eux. Un au milieu, trapu avec un bâton d'on le bout émanait cette lumière bleu et quatre plus grand, formant les quatre coins d'un carré alentour de lui. Ils ne voyaient pas leurs visages, puisque le capuchon de leur cape était relevé. Ils donnaient l'impression de glisser sur le sol. Leurs pas étaient sur, mais léger et complètement inaudibles. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un mètre devant eux et s'arrêtèrent. Les deux personnes qui étaient devant ce qui devait sans doute être le roi firent un pas sur le côté, parfaitement synchronisé et le Roi avança de deux pas. Puis tous en même temps ils enlevèrent leurs capuchons et s'inclinèrent brièvement. Les trois professeurs restèrent geler, trop stupéfait pour bouger. Le roi se tenait devant eux, fièrement, avec une légère couronne, ces cheveux, brun grisonnant sur les tempes, noué en catogan, laissant clairement voir ses oreilles pointues. Il avait un visage sévère, mais en même temps doux. Derrière lui à sa droite, se trouvait une elfe. Une ravissante jeune elfe nota le maître des potions. De long cheveux brun foncé, retenu hors de son visage par une barrette, mais cascadant sur ses épaules, presque jusqu'à la taille. Cependant il ne voyait pas bien son visage puisqu'elle avait toujours la tête incliné. Les trois autres étaient des hommes. Deux bruns et un blond 'Malefoy' comme il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler ça. Tout les trois svelte, mais costaud et la tête incliné, bien sur. Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui sortit de sa transe le premier. Il se racla la gorge et avança vers le roi.

« Seigneur Amrod, bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance professeur » dit-il d'une voix clair en lui serrant la main.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenté, le professeur McGonagall, mon adjointe » dit-il en désignant le professeur de métamorphose.

« Votre majesté » dit celle-ci avec un de ces rares sourires en lui tendant la main.

« Gante dame » dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête tout en lui serrant la main.

« Et finalement... »

« Le professeur Rogue » termina le roi en posant les yeux sur le maître des potions.

Severus se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que l'homme venait de mettre son âme sous le microscope. Il le regardait de ses yeux noisettes, le scrutait. Foncer avait toujours été la seule chose qui lui permettait de chasser la gêne, donc c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Effectivement, monsieur » dit-il en s'avançant, lui tendant la main par la même occasion.

Le roi lui fit un signe de tête et lui serra la main. Une poignée de main ferme, mais avec quelque chose d'étrange, comme un picotement.

« Ha ! Vous l'avez toujours » murmura le Seigneur Amrod en relâchant doucement sa main.

« Pardon ? » demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sa marque » répondit simplement le roi en le regardant d'un regard neutre.

Le visage du maître des potions prit une expression incrédule.

« Com...comment ? » baragouina-t-il.

« Je l'ai senti » répondit le roi doucement. « Mais je suis heureux de constater par moi-même que ce qu'elle représente s'arrête à votre corps. Elle a perdu son emprise sur votre âme depuis longtemps » continua-t-il. « Bien, c'est très bien » conclut-il en détournant les yeux.

Le maître des potions ferma la bouche, se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un de ses élèves, lorsqu'il leur disait qu'ils avaient l'air de poissons hors de l'eau. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore, croisant par la bande le regard de McGonagall, qui avait les yeux ronds comme des galions. Le vieux directeur lui, souriait, un sourire plein de malice et se contenta de hausser les épaules à son regard plein d'interrogation avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le roi.

« Majesté, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre » dit-il en faisant un geste en direction de la porte. « Nous serons beaucoup plus à l'aise dans mon bureau. »

Le seigneur Amrod lui fit un signe de tête et d'un geste de la main l'invita à les guider.

Minerva et Albus prirent les devant et Severus se plaça aux cotés du Roi. Ils montèrent les marches, lentement, puis pénétrèrent dans le grand hall.

« Ëa vanya » murmura un des elfes.

« Hwiniol » acquiesça un autre.

Severus se tourna vers eux, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'ils les suivaient.

« Tarëa » siffla la femme elfe à l'intention des deux elfe qui venait de parler.

Lorsqu'ils eurent hocher et baisser la tête successivement, elle se tourna de nouveau devant. Ce fut à ce moment que Severus croisa son regard une brève seconde, à peine le temps d'en apercevoir la couleur, un magnifique brun ambré. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'avant, rencontrant le regard du roi qui lui fit un bref sourire.

« C'est un très bel établissement professeur Dumbledore » commenta le Seigneur Amrod. « On dirait que les murs veulent vous racontez une histoire »

« C'est parfois le cas votre majesté » répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Alors je tâcherai de tendre l'oreille » dit le roi en promenant son regard un peu partout, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir menant au bureau du directeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, Dumbledore murmura le mot de passe et l'escalier se mit en mouvement. Il s'aventura devant, suivit de McGonagall.

« Tis atta, tis dortha lës » dit tranquillement la femme elfe. « Tirnen i pendrath »

« Oy Ingwé » répondirent les deux elfes en prenant place chaque côtés de l'escalier.

« Après vous professeur » lui dit le roi en l'invitant à passer devant d'un geste de la main.

Le maître des potions lui fit un bref signe de tête en guise de remerciement avant de passer devant. Il était rester planter aux pieds des marches, fasciné. Leur langue était complètement incompréhensible à son oreille, mais très mélodieuse. Il jeta un bref regard derrière avant de rentrer dans le bureau du directeur. Le roi était derrière lui, suivit immédiatement par la femme et un elfe. Il semblait que les deux autres soit rester en bas. « Elle doit leur avoir dit de surveiller l'entrée ou quelque chose du genre » se dit-il en entrant.

« Entrez, entrez » lança Dumbledore quand le seigneur Amrod pénétra dans le bureau.

« Valandil » murmura la femme en entrant dans le bureau à son tour « Tirnen i ando »

« Oy » répondit-il simplement alors qu'elle fermait la porte et se postait devant.

« Assoyez-vous, je vous en prit » l'invita Dumbledore en lui désignant le fauteuil que prenait habituellement Severus, le plus confortable, ça va s'en dire.

Le roi prit place après avoir enlever sa cape et McGonagall et Dumledore s'assirent à leur tour. Le maître des potions quant à lui se rabattit sur une chaise, de confort plus que piteux près du roi. Aussitôt qu'il fut assied Fumseck le phénix du directeur vint se posé sur ses genoux, comme à son habitude.

« Cette jeune femme ne veut pas s'asseoir ? » demanda le directeur en regardant l'elfe qui pour l'instant fixait le plancher, l'air complètement inconsciente de la conversation.

« Non » répondit le seigneur Amrod avec un sourire. « Elle monte la garde » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh » acquiesça Dumbledore en hochant la tête. « Très bien alors. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir du thé ?»

« Oui, s'il vous plaît » répondit le roi avec un signe de tête.

« Severus ? Minerva ? » demanda-t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Oui » répondirent les deux professeurs en même temps.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un service de thé et commença à servir chacun d'eux. Au même moment la jeune elfe, dégagea sa cape vers l'arrière dans un mouvement gracieux. Les trois sorciers la regardèrent, prenant note de son habillement. Elle avait des bottes brunes, cirer à la perfection, qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Un pantalon noir et une tunique verte forêt en velours avec de délicat boutons en argent qui lui descendait à mi-cuisse. Ce qui se remarquait au premier regard cependant était l'impressionnante épée qui pendait sur sa droite, attaché à une ceinture du même brun que ces bottes. Le maître des potions remarqua tout de même les deux fioles, attaché à la gauche sur sa ceinture. La jeune femme semblait complètement impénétrable aux regards que posaient sur elle les trois sorciers, regardant le plancher encore et toujours. Dumbledore fut encore une fois le premier à reprendre pied dans la réalité, cette fois-ci car la tasse qu'il était entrain de remplir débordait. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se racla la gorge, fit disparaître l'excédant et continua de servir les tasses. Le seigneur Amrod qui avait remarqué leurs regards se contenta de sourire. Lorsque Dumbledore lui servit sa tasse, le roi le remercia. Puis lorsqu'il eut remit sa tasse à chacun, le directeur prit place derrière son bureau.

« Je dois vous avouez Seigneur Amrod que votre lettre nous a pour le moins intriguer » commença Dumbledore avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

« Ce n'était pas le moins du monde dans mes intentions de faire tant de mystère » rétorqua le roi avec un sourire cordial avant de prendre à son tour une gorgée de thé. « Néanmoins, je peux vous assurez que je ne pouvais parler au professeur de tout ce dont je dois l'entretenir dans une lettre. » conclut-il en déposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

« Et ce dont vous vouliez me parler, est ? » demanda le maître des potions en prenant une gorgée de thé, caressant distraitement Fumseck de sa main libre.

« Peut-être serait-il préférable que nous discutions de tout ceci en privé professeur » répondit-il, puis se tournant vers Dumbledore et McGonagall, il ajouta. « Si vous voulez bien sur nous excuser »

« Bien sur » répondirent-ils en chœur en se levant, une petite note de déception dans la voix.

« Non » les arrêta Rogue. « Je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire monsieur » continua-t-il. « Je leur raconterai tout après coup de toute façon, alors aussi bien qu'ils soient présent. Je sauverai du temps. » conclut-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgé de thé.

Dumbledore lui envoya un regard de reproche, alors que McGonagall lui souriait et reprenait place rapidement. Le maître des potions croisa ses jambes dans un mouvement souple alors que le roi délibérait.

« Très bien » acquiesça-t-il finalement.

Le Seigneur Amrod prit une gorgée de thé et déposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe avant de lever les yeux vers le directeur des Serpentards.

« J'ai longuement réfléchit à la façon dont il convenait de vous introduire ce que, je suis certain est un sujet délicat pour vous » commença le roi.

Rogue releva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Je suis ici pour vous parlez de votre mère, professeur »

« Ma mère est morte il y a près de vingt ans, maintenant » dit Severus, les sourcils froncés. « Alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à dire. »

« Des choses qu'elle n'a pas eut le temps de vous dire avant de mourir » contrecarra Amrod avec un sourire triste.

« Écoutez » rétorqua Rogue, agacé. « Je veux bien vous accordez que vous semblez savoir beaucoup de chose, mais je vois mal, comment vous pourriez savoir quelque chose sur ma mère que je ne sais pas. »

Severus était agacé, irrité. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa mère et encore moins avec un illustre inconnu. C'était des mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier. Il voulait se souvenir se sa mère, mais se souvenir d'elle voulait aussi dire se souvenir de comment elle était morte.

« Je sais sans doute beaucoup de choses au contraire que vous ne savez pas » lui dit le roi doucement « À commencer par son vrai nom. » continua-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. « Votre mère professeur Rogue, s'appelait Elendil à l'origine. Elle est devenu Elen Hill quand elle est aller à l'Université de sorcellerie de Londres »

« Pardon ? » s'enquit Rogue en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Fumseck lâcha une petite note courroucé et retourna sur son perchoir.

« Votre mère était l'une des nôtres, professeur. » répondit-il. « Une elfe et une de très grande importance d'ailleurs »

Le maître des potions laissa un petit rire ironique franchir ses lèvres.

« Ma mère, une elfe » dit-il en déposant sa tasse de thé sur une table basse près de lui. « C'est complètement ridicule »

« Du calme Severus » lui intima Dumbledore sous le choc.

Le directeur des Serpentards lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Si la mère de Severus était une elfe, ça voudrais dire que lui aussi ? » murmura McGonagall les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est exact » concéda le roi « Du moins une demi de lui l'est »

« C'est ridicule !!! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi grotesque » vociféra-t-il en se levant. « Moi un el... »

Severus s'était lever rapidement, mais la jeune elfe avait bougé encore plus vite. Il avait maintenant son épée sous la gorge.

« Ôter immédiatement cette épée de sous ma gorge, mademoiselle » grogna-t-il, dangereusement.

« Il n'avait pas l'intention de vous blesser majesté » lui assura Dumbledore . « Severus a tendance à faire les cents pas quand il est énervé »

« Estë elleth » dit le roi avec un petit rire en regardant la jeune elfe.

L'elfe jeta un dernier regard au maître des potions, puis rangea son épée avant de retourner prendre place devant la porte.

« Il faut lui pardonner professeur » dit-il avec un sourire, alors que Severus se rassoyait. « Les membres de la garde royale sont très peu habituer à ce qu'on élève la voix en s'adressant au roi. » expliqua-t-il. « Elle a dû faire une méprise sur vos intentions » conclut-il avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Le maître des potions serra les dents en reprenant sa tasse de thé. La situation était complètement ridicule. Ce que disait cet homme était complètement grotesque. C'était impossible.

«C'est impossible » répéta Rogue à haute voix. « Vous voyez bien, je vieilli normalement » affirma-t-il « Et en plus je n'ai pas les oreilles. » ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

« Un simple enchantement » contourna le roi avec un petit rire. « Tout comme votre mère. C'est d'ailleurs entièrement son œuvre »

« Enlevez-le alors, que je puisse vous croire » rétorqua le maître des potions avec un air de défi en croisant les bras.

« Impossible » répondit le seigneur Amrod. « Seul un membre de votre famille peu l'enlever. »

« Alors ça règle définitivement cette histoire. » dit Rogue « Je n'ai plus de famille. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact » renchérit le roi. « En fait, il vous reste un oncle et une tante, ainsi qu'une cousine. Une grand-mère et un arrière-grand-père. Aussi quelque tantes, oncles, cousins et cousine éloignés » énuméra-t-il tranquillement, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Severus le regarda surprit. Il avait encore de la famille ? La famille de sa mère ? Enfin à supposer que ce bonhomme ne soit pas complètement marteau.

« C'est insensé » murmura-t-il en se massant les temples pour chasser le mal de tête qui arrivait au galop. « Elle me l'aurait dit »

Le maître des potions sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur sa tête. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement vif et leva la tête.

« Je voulais juste chasser votre mal de tête » lui expliqua le roi en se retraitant dans le fond de son fauteuil.

« J'ai des potions pour ça » siffla-t-il, alors que Minerva et Albus échangeaient un regard exaspéré.

« Très bien » acquiesça Amrod. « Vous ne voyez pas une raison qui aurait pu convaincre votre mère de garder le secret ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Oui, une » répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. « Mon père »

« Oui, votre père » concéda le roi avec un hochement de tête lent.

« Quand votre mère c'est lier à lui, elle a bannît de son existence ses racines. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus aussitôt.

« Votre grand-père a souhaiter le rencontrer avant que votre mère, ne lui dise la vérité. Il a vu une ombre sur son âme et il était persuader qu'elle grandirait. » expliqua le seigneur Amrod tristement.

Severus avala difficilement.

« Ma mère ne la voyait pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il grogna légèrement. Il devenait ridicule. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai et pourtant il se laissait retourner par cette histoire.

« Oui, elle la voyait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit auparavant. » répondit-il. « Seulement, elle aimait votre père et croyait qu'en restant à ses côtés cette ombre ne grandirait pas.»

« Alors son père l'a chasser » lança Rogue avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

« Eneth Torog ! Non! » protesta fermement le roi. « Votre mère a prit les mesures qui s'imposaient à son choix et votre grand-père a respecter ce choix »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon » répondit le maître des potions. « Je crois que la preuve à été faite il y a longtemps que c'était un mauvais choix. » murmura-t-il.

« Oui » acquiesça le roi avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

« Supposons que toute cette histoire soit vrai, que ma mère est bel et bien été une elfe » reprit Severus après quelques secondes. « Pourquoi me le dites vous, maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? »

« Je crois que je dois d'abord vous dire que nous avons pensé déjà vous le dire auparavant » répondit le seigneur Amrod. « Votre mère écrivait une fois par année à votre grand-père pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Généralement au mois de juin. » continua-t-il. « Quand votre mère est morte il avait déjà reçu sa lettre pour l'année en court, alors il n'a apprit la mort de votre mère qu'un an plus tard... »

« Mon père est mort à la suite d'une attaque à l'arme blanche. » murmura Rogue.

« Oui » acquiesça le roi. «Lorsqu'il n'a pas reçu la lettre l'année suivante, il a envoyé deux hommes sur le terrain pour enquérir. Les deux hommes sont revenus au bout de deux jours, avec l'annonce de la mort de votre mère...Votre grand-père l'a très mal prit. » expliqua-t-il l'air perdu dans ses pensées. « Il s'est lancé à la poursuite de votre père, sans prévenir personne. Quand nous l'avons retrouvé, il était mort, ainsi que votre père. »

« Ils se sont entre-tuer ? » questionna Rogue, ébranler.

« Oui » répondit Amrod en hochant la tête doucement. « Votre oncle, Eneldir, a ensuite tenté de vous retrouver pour vous dire la vérité, mais... »

« J'avais joint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres entre temps. » compléta Severus en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« Oui » acquiesça le roi

Alors c'est peut-être possible se dit Severus l'air pensif. Pourtant quelque chose clochait et il y avait encore beaucoup de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous revenez me le dire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez un peu l'histoire de notre peuple ? » demanda le roi en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Que très peu, j'en ai bien peur » répondit le maître des potions.

« Il y avait jusque l'an 1817 deux clans en Grande-Bretagne. » commença-t-il, alors « Ceux de Côf Hithuir, la baie brumeuse, je crois qu'on dit dans votre langue. Ce clan était celui de votre mère. » précisa-t-il. « Et le clan de Tauren Armath, la forêt du destin traduit grosso modo, mon clan. » conclut-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Jolie nom, plein de sens » pensa le directeur des Serpentards sarcastique. Il jeta un œil en direction de Dumbledore et McGonagall. Les deux semblaient pendu aux lèvres du Seigneur Amrod.

« Pendant le règne de Morthozov...Vous savez qui il était ? »

« Oui, oui » répondit Rogue, impatient que l'homme en vienne à la partie qui le concernait.

En règle générale il adorait l'histoire...sauf peut-être quand elle le concernait.

« Morthozov nous a chassé des cités » reprit Amrod. « Et a tuer de nombreux elfes, alors pour pouvoir être plus fort nos deux clans se sont rassemblés.» continua-t-il. « Nous vivons en commune depuis cette époque, mais nous avons conserver les deux rois en position. Ce qui a parfois emmener...des conflits.» conclut-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide.

Le maître des potions regarda Dumbledore, lui lançant subtilement le message de remplir de nouveau la tasse de « MONSIEUR ». Apparemment celui-ci était complètement dans l'histoire et parfaitement inconscient que le roi était à sec. Rogue soupira et se leva.

« D'autre thé ? » demanda-t-il en prenant la théière.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît » répondit Amrod en lui tendant sa tasse.

Le maître des potions lui versa une rasé et en profita pour se servir une nouvelle tasse par la même occasion, omettant Dumbledore et McGonagall. De tout façon le thé de celle-ci était toujours dans sa tasse, refroidie depuis un bon moment. Severus se recala sur sa chaise. « Foutue chaise » pesta-t-il en tentant de se mettre confortable, pendant que sa majesté sirotait son thé sur SON trône.

« Maintenant, si vous en veniez au fait, monsieur » proposa Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

« J'y arrive, professeur » le rassura le roi. « Votre grand-père et mon père, avait décider après avoir endurer les disputes de leur père pendant des années, que si c'était possible, deux de leurs enfants se marieraient ensemble pour unifier nos clans... »

Le maître des potions se redressa dans sa chaise. La peur de comprendre trop bien se dépeignant sur son visage.

« Votre mère a refuser de m'épouser et malheureusement je dois avouer que ce fut un soulagement. Votre mère et moi étions de très bon ami, mais nous étions tout les deux amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. » continua le roi, inconscient de l'air horrifier de Rogue ou feignant de ne pas la voir. « Cela ne laissait que mon frère et votre oncle » dit-il avec un petit rire « Encore une fois, malheureusement, leurs orientation ne voguait pas dans ce sens. J'ai donc, ainsi que votre oncle, prit le trône »

Le roi fit une pause et prit une gorgée de thé. Le maître des potions commençait à penser à le noyer dans ce dit thé.

« Attendez est-ce que vous êtes entrain de dire que ma mère était....une princesse ? » demanda Rogue, qui commençait à avoir de la difficulté à cacher sa stupeur.

« Exactement » acquiesça le roi en hochant la tête doucement. « Ce qui fait de vous, un prince »

« Oh! » s'exclama McGonagall en portant une main à sa bouche.

« Ça c'est pour le moins...inattendu » commenta Dumbledore qui était surprit pour la première fois depuis plus de 70 ans.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Rogue les yeux ronds comme des galions.

« Non, non c'est très sérieux » répondit simplement Amrod en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois.

Le maître des potions tenta de reprendre contenance et de poser la question qui lui tourbillonnait dans la tête.

« Et qu'est-ce que...Vous voulez que j'épouse... »

« Ma fille » répondit le roi en hochant la tête. « La princesse Lorenahil »

« C'est hors de question » rugit Rogue en se levant.

La femme elfe fit un pas vers lui en portant sa main à son épée, mais le roi lui fit signe « non » de la tête, alors elle garda la position.

« Prince...princesse...mariage....Ils...débile...bande...fou...oreille pointus.... » marmonnait Rogue en marchant de long en large du bureau.

Dumbledore et le roi échangèrent un regard et le directeur haussa les épaules, l'air toujours incrédule. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire à son professeur et ami. Cette situation sur son bizarroidomètres dépassait de loin toute les situations dans les quelles ils s'étaient retrouver auparavant. Le roi quant à lui sirotait tranquillement son thé, laissant le temps au PRINCE de se calmer un peu.

Au bout d'un moment le maître des potions se laissa retomber sur sa chaise l'air pensif. Le Seigneur Amrod en profita pour énoncer ces arguments.

« Peut-être devriez-vous prendre le temps d'y réfléchir ... »

« C'est tout réfléchit » le coupa-t-il. « Ma réponse est NON »

« Severus prenez le temps de l'écouter au moins » lui intima Dumbledore à peine sortit de sa torpeur.

Le directeur des Serpentards, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents serrées.

« Acceptez, veux dire retrouvez l'entièreté de vos pouvoirs » reprit le roi « Voir... »

« L'entièreté de mes pouvoirs ? » s'enquit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, les elfes ont des pouvoirs que les sorciers n'ont pas et vis versa » répondit le seigneur Amrod.

Le maître des potions sembla se perdre dans ses pensées de nouveau.

« Voilà ce que je vous propose » l'interrompit le roi alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément. « Vous revenez avec nous à Caras Lith, vous rencontrez votre famille, votre grand-mère se meurt de vous rencontrer. Vous rencontrez la princesse et ensuite vous pourrez prendre une décision éclairer.»

« Non » répondit Severus en secouant la tête. « Je ne peux pas, j'ai des responsabilités ici »

« Pour quelques jours ça peut sûrement s'arranger » rétorqua Dumbledore.

« Vous récupérerez vos pouvoirs en plus » ajouta McGonagall.

« Euh...Non » rétorqua le roi.

« Comment ? Vous avez dit qu'un membre de ma famille pourrait enlever l'enchantement. » protesta Rogue.

« Oui » concéda le roi. « Seulement le conseil des anciens en est venu à la décision que vos pouvoirs vous seraient redonner que si vous épousiez la princesse. » expliqua le roi. « Je suis désolé »

« Désolé ? C'est un chantage monstrueux. » s'exclama Rogue avec une expression dédaigneuse

« Une mesure de sécurité » corrigea le roi. « N'oubliez pas que vous êtes moitié sorcier, moitié elfe. Ce qui vous rends plus puissant que la plus part d'entre nous puisque vous bénéficierez des pouvoirs de nos deux peuples. »

« Ils ont peur de moi ? Ou simplement pas confiance ? » siffla Rogue insulté.

« Disons quelques réserves » répondit Amrod. « Ils veulent s'assurer que d'une certaine façon vous serez rattacher à notre peuple.»

Le maître des potions hocha la tête sèchement. Ils n'avaient pas confiance, c'était aussi simple que ça.

« Nous vous observons depuis un moment déjà, nous savons que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien malgré votre passé » reprit le roi. « Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance. Seulement ce qui rend toute cette histoire aussi importante est le fait que vous jouiez un rôle au sein de notre communauté... »

« Attendez...un rôle ? Comme quoi ? Régnez ? » demanda le maître des potions l'air incrédule.

« Pas si vous ne le souhaiter pas, la princesse pourra le faire avec ou sans vous et ensuite votre enfant prendra ... »

« Oh Merlin » souffla McGonagall.

« Mon enfant ? » demanda Rogue en relevant la tête brusquement.

« Oui, d'où le mariage » répondit le roi. « Les elfes sont très ouvert d'esprit, mais pas au point de laisser un enfant illégitime monter sur le trône » clarifia-t-il.

« Non » dit Rogue en secouant la tête. « C'est là que vous me perdez définitivement »

« Il y a un très beau proverbe dans votre langue » reprit le roi en se levant. « On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Alors dormez sur ceci. Pour l'instant nous ne vous demandons pas de l'épouser et de fonder une famille. Seulement de venir la rencontrer à Caras Lith. » dit-il en passant sa cape sur ces épaules. « De plus ce serait l'occasion de rencontrer la famille qu'il vous reste »

« Le professeur McGonagall va vous escortez jusqu'au jardin intérieur où vous pourrez mettre vos tentes, selon votre demande.» annonça Dumbledore en se levant. « Vous savez il y a suffisamment de chambre dans le collège. Vous êtes sur de ne pas en préférez une ? »

« Non, je vous remercie professeur, les jardins seront très bien » lui assura Amrod avec un sourire.

« Très bien. » acquiesça Dumbledore sans trop comprendre. « Alors bonne fin de soirée votre majesté » ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête.

« Merci bien » répondit le roi avec une petite révérence. « Bonne fin de soirée à vous aussi, professeur Dumbledore »

McGonagall se leva et contourna le bureau.

« Bonne fin de soirée professeur Rogue. Que la nuit vous porte conseil » lui souhaita le roi, au moment où Severus se levait à son tour.

« N'ayez pas trop d'espoir » lui dit Rogue avec un bref signe de tête.

« L'espoir fait vivre professeur, l'espoir fait vivre. » répliqua Amrod alors que la jeune elfe ouvrait la porte. « Néanmoins, nous partirons à l'aube, avec ou sans vous. Alors si vous êtes du voyage soyez à l'heure. Bonne nuit professeur » conclut-il en tournant les talons alors que McGonagall sortait pour les escorter.

À suivre...

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Le petit lexique Elfique/Français

I Ernil Per-Sercë = Le prince demi-sang

Ka mamïl : Elendil = Ma mère : Elendil

Ëa vanya = C'est beau

Hwiniol = Fantastique

Tarëa= Assez

Tis atta, tis dortha lës = Vous deux, vous restez ici.

Tirnen i pendrath= gardez l'escalier

°Oy° ingwé = Oui chef

Tirnen i ando = garde la porte

°Oy° = Oui

Estë elleth = Repos, jeune fille

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine. Maintenant vous avez le titre, Le prince demi-sang ou the Half-Blood prince qui est, selon les rumeurs actuelles, le titre du sixième tome. Remarquez ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que ça soit Rogue et qu'il y est des elfes, c'est pas une hypothèse, mais bien quelques chose pour m'amuser parce que j'adore les elfes. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça a du potentiel ?

À la prochaine

May-Luna

xxx


	3. Chapitre 2 : O Gwain Tiriw

Disclaimer : Ok, c'est plus compliqué avec celle-ci. L'univers et les persos sont à JKRowling, les elfes sont à moi et leur langue et bien elle est à JRR Tolkien en partie.

RAR

Sevina Roguette() : Salut, merci beaucoup, c'est le fun de voir des réactions aussi enthousiasmé. Pour les elfes, ils sembleraient que je sois tombé dans la palette de plusieurs personne et encore une fois, je suis fière de le dire, lol, ça ne c'est jamais vu côté fic. Alors je suis bien contente des réactions jusqu'à maintenant. Et pour le clone d'Arwen, y'a pas de danger lol, j'aime bien Arwen, mais j'ai eu tellement de grief contre un clone que ce serait du suicide...De toute façon, j'ai déjà ma princesse en stock et dans ma tête elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout... En tout cas je te laisse aller lire, merci pour la review. À la prochaine.

Erika : L'elfique vient de mon répertoire en partie, y'a le sindarin de Tolkien dont j'ai pris une partie et d'autre répertoire différent. Le problème c'est que même en les mélangeant tout, il manque toujours des mots banals, alors on est obligé d'inventer. Pour ce qui est de Rogue en elfe, c'est pour le moins inatendu... C'était en plein ça le but, au début je voulais faire un histoire où il serait à moitié vampire, mais bon ça c'est vu quelques fois et je bloquais dans la trame et comme je tripe sur les elfes je me suis dis pourquoi pas. Comment va-t-il se sortir de cette affaire ? Et bien faut lire la suite pour le savoir, lol. Bonne lecture et merci pour la review.

Ombrefeu : Merci, je suis contente de te revoir, relire, lol. McGo excitée, lol, moi aussi je l'ai rit, je la voyais comme ça à cause du film trois, quand ils annoncent la nomination d'Hagrid au début, son sourire, elle avait l'air toute excitée...C'est de là que c'est venu. Les profs trouvent les elfes un peu coincer, mais en même temps c'est impressionnant, lol. Je voyais McGo portée une main à sa gorge les yeux rond, Dumby les regarder par-dessus ses lunettes la bouche entre ouverte et Sev, ben comme d'habitude l'air blasé...Je suis très visuel comme tu peux voir, lol. Je te corrige aussi, je ne connais pas beaucoup l'univers des elfes...non en fait c'est pas vrai j'en connais trop des différent qui se contre dise, alors je prends ce qui fait mon affaires, je charpente quelques autres pour quelles soient à mon goût. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à suivre à la lettre, alors je vais sûrement me le faire dire à un moment donner par une qui en sait plus que moi, lol. J'ai misé sur le chapitre 5 pour le premier message du genre... Bon assez de bla bla, je te laisse aller lire. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour la review.

Snape4Ever1 : Un elfe, pourquoi pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais dis qu'il était à moitié gnome de jardin, lol. Perso j'aimerais le voir avec des oreilles pointus, j'ai toujours trouver que ça avait un petit charme... Mais à part mes penchant bizarre, y'avait aussi le fait que je voulais m'amuser avec le titre du 6 tome et que je voulais pas faire une histoire ou il est à moitié vampire. Ça aurait été moins original je crois. Ampleur rocambolesque ? Je sais pas, je sais déjà par contre quelle ne sera pas aussi longue que les deux héritiers, qu'il y aura pas de suite et que la guerre avec Voldy y sera pas décrite de fond en comble, une fic du genre c'est bien assez lol, mais j'espère que les gens resteront accroché tout de même... Pour ton impression à la noix, ben t'as raison...C'est une impression à la noix, lol, la jeune elfe je lui aie donné plus d'importance qu'au autre parce que ça va être un perso important dans l'histoire, c'est elle le chef de la garde royal, alors que les trois autres c'est seulement des queues de veau, à part Valandil qui est son fidèle comparse et son second. Mais bon, je te dis une chose, c'est que je réponds pas vraiment à tes questions parce que tu ne poses pas les bonnes... Tu vois ? Mais je peux te garantir une chose, si tu as aimé Dragana tu vas aimé ma princesse. Allez, je ferai sûrement pas une potiche manucuré qui veut et ordonne. Ouach...ou bien si je le fais c'est pour que Sev la démolisse, lol, mais ça ferait une histoire à la fin en queue de poisson. En tout cas il faudra que tu attende au chap 4 pour la rencontré cette princesse en attendant y'a la petite elfe...et sa super épée, loloololoolo, mdr. T'es incroyable, merci pour la review, encore une fois j'adore les lire, j'attendais la réclamation, mais y'en a pas eut O-, tu dois garder un peu d'inspiration pour le futur, lol, en tout cas à la prochaine. Biz !!!

Dreyd : Salut, ouais, moi aussi j'ai eu confirmation de la rumeur entre temps. C'est cool, même si je suis presque sur que ce sera pas Rogue le prince, mais je m'accroche à l'espoir, un espoir de fou comme dirait Gandalf, mais tout de même. En tout cas ce sera pas en elfe, lol, mais peut-être en vampire, c'était ma première idée en fait, mais j'ai tranché pour celle que j'étais sur de pas voir, lol. Euh...ensuite t'as mit une rafale de question, j'y réponds pas, je te dis juste 4 et 5, c'est les chapitre ou tu auras des réponses, reste plus qu'à les attendre, lol. Maintenant t'avais pas pensé à faire de Severus le prince, moi c'est lui à qui j'ai pensé en premier, mais ensuite ma logique c'est mit de la partie et m'a péter ma balloune... Moi je crois que ça va être Hagrid, dixit la balloune qui pète... POURQUOI !!!!!!!! Rogue a bien plus le port de tête princier...surtout s'il a les oreilles pointus pour accoter la couronne... Je raconte n'importe quoi. Pour le nom elfique de Rogue, hum, oui j'avais chercher, je voulais que les elfes lui donne un surnom ou un petit nom en elfique, mais finalement ça aurait été plus jolie l'appeler chauve-souris que par son prénom...Gildor, eurk ! Alors j'ai opter pour Nolmo, c'est professeur, simple, efficace et plus jolie que Gildor, j'en reviens pas encore, moi je m'attendais à trouver quelque chose de franchement exotique, non au lieu de ça, ça sonne prénom de chanteur western, lol. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture Dreyd ! Bye bye.

Au gros merci aussi à Morganna, Rogua, Onarluca et Alexandra Rogue pour leurs review. Ça fait plaisir.

Voilà, bonne lecture

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Chapitre 2 : O Gwain Tiriw

Severus erra dans les couloirs un long moment, perdus dans ses pensées avant de rejoindre ses quartiers. Il avait dit non au roi, mais il n'était pas si sur que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Une partie de lui voulait y aller. Voir Caras Lith, rencontrer la famille de sa mère... Sa mère, il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Enfin si tout ça était bien vrai. Ce dont il doutait toujours.

Son côté pragmatique, calculateur, lui disait d'y aller. D'y aller pour voir si c'était la vérité et si c'était vrai, voir ce que cela lui coûterait de ravoir l'intégrité de ses pouvoirs. Être plus puissant, voudrais dire être plus efficace pour l'ordre. Les pouvoirs des elfes, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop en quoi cela consistait, serait sûrement un atout non négligeable. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il ne voulait pas se laisser enrouler dans des sentiments qu'il préférait généralement ignorés. Ce laisser envahir par des craintes, des doutes, de la joie. Finalement tout ce qui faisait qu'un jour on n'arrivait plus à y voir clairement. Non selon lui la seule façon de prendre cette décision était les avantages et désavantages du côté pratique.

Avec un soupir Severus quitta son fauteuil avec son verre et sortit sur le balcon. Chaque appartements de l'ailes des professeurs étaient munit d'un balcon, qui formait une allée, se reliant tous entre eux. Cette allée surplombait le jardin des professeurs, une cours qui leur était privée. Avec un sort d'illusion de Flitwick et un tour de passe-passe additionnelle de Dumbledore, c'était devenue un sanctuaire invisible aux yeux des élèves. S'ils regardaient d'une des fenêtres le surplombant, les serredaigles surtout, puisque c'était leur tour qui était au-dessus du quartiers des enseignants, ils ne voyaient qu'une cours intérieur négligé depuis des années avec une vieille fontaine délabrée.

En réalité c'était magnifique. Le professeur Chourave s'y était surpasser. Il y avait de nombreuses espèces de fleur. De magnifiques arbres fruitier. C'était son endroit préféré ici à Poudlard. Contrairement à la croyance populaire ce n'était ni les donjons, ni son laboratoire et encore moins son cercueil. En réalité Severus détestait tellement être enfermé que son lit n'avait même pas de baldaquin. Les tentures le rendait mal à l'aise.

Les elfes avaient monter leurs tentes là pour la nuit. Deux tentes blanches, simple. Un garde, le blond, était poster devant la tente du roi.

« Bonsoir Severus » entendit-il.

« Bonsoir Poppy » répondit-il sans se retourner.

L'infirmière s'approcha doucement, regardant les deux tentes.

« Pourquoi sont-ils là ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Pour moi » répondit-il simplement. « Il semblerait que ma mère est été une elfe » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils.

« Oh! Alors j'imagine que ceci explique cela » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda le maître des potions en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

« Tu te souviens, lorsque tu étais en sixième année ? L'accident dans les escaliers ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui quand Black m'a poussé dans les escaliers et que j'ai faillis me vider de mon sang tu veux dire » dit-il amèrement, un muscle frémissant sur sa joue.

« Oui » soupira-t-elle. « Te souviens-tu ce que je t'ai dis quand tu t'es réveiller ? »

« Que tu n'avais jamais vu un sang comme le mien » murmura-t-il « Alors tout ça est peut-être vrai » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Je n'en ai toujours pas vu d'ailleurs » fit-elle remarquer. « Et il y a aussi les réactions de ton corps à l'endoloris. Tu te remets beaucoup plus vite que la majorité des gens. »

« Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ça ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur les elfes, mais une des choses que je sais c'est que leur corps à des défenses naturelles contre les sortilège » expliqua-t-elle.

Le maître des potions resta silencieux de longues minutes, méditant sur les nouvelles informations. Il était perdu dans ses pensés lorsque la voix de Poppy brisa le silence de nouveau.

« Qu'attendent-ils de toi ? »

Severus laissa un petit rire de dérision passé ses lèvres.

« Oh, pas grand chose, simplement que j'épouse une femme que je n'ai jamais vu et que je lui fasse un héritier. » dit-il avec ironie.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna l'infirmière.

« Oui, le marcher est que j'épouse la femme, il me redonne l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs et nous faisons un enfant. »

« Et si tu ne l'épouse pas ? Il ne te redonne pas tes pouvoirs ? »

« Non, selon ce qu'à dit le roi « c'est pour que je sois attacher à leur peuple d'une façon ou d'une autre »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi veulent-ils te rattacher à leurs peuple et te faire procréé, Severus ? Leur race n'est pas en voie d'extinction à ce que je sache. »

« C'est une question de politique, si j'ai bien compris. » répondit-il « Ma mère n'était pas une elfe ordinaire. »

Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

« C'était la fille du Roi » annonça-t-il brièvement.

« Oh ! Doux Merlin » murmura Pomfresh. « Ce qui fait de toi...un prince ? »

« C'est ce qui semblerait » acquiesça-t-il sobrement.

Poppy laissa un petit rire échapper sa bouche.

« Prince Severus...Ça sonne bien, non ? » dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

« Poppy » grogna le maître des potions. « Je ne trouves pas ça drôle du tout »

« J'imagine bien » commenta-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. « Mais tu dois avouer qu'il y a des choses pires dans la vie que de découvrir qu'on est prince, Severus. »

Le directeur des Serpentards, la contempla un instant avec un air doucereux, semblant près à laissé sa colère se décharger sur elle. Finalement il prit une grande inspiration, puis lâcha un soupir.

« Tu as raison » concéda-t-il. « Comme toujours » ronchonna-t-il.

« Bien, contente que tu l'admette très cher. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Maintenant dis-moi, il te laisse jusqu'à quand pour prendre une décision ? »

« J'ai jusqu'à l'aube pour décider si je vais avec eux à Caras Lith, pour rencontrer la princesse qu'ils veulent que j'épouse et ce qui reste de la famille de ma mère. » répondit-il.

« Oh ! Alors quelle est la grosse prise de tête ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement « Tu avais la tête de quelqu'un qui devait décider de la tangente que prendrait sa vie dans l'immédiat »

« Mais c'est ce qu'ils me demandent de faire » protesta-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air renfrogné.

« Non, Severus » rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête avec lassitude. « Ce qu'ils te demandent c'est de faire le voyage avec eux, voyage qui soit dit en passant risque d'être très intéressant. De rencontrer une elfe qui, qui sait, est peut-être une jeune femme ravissante avec qui tu auras des affinités. Et de rencontrer ta famille. » énuméra-t-elle. « Ta famille, Severus, le réalises-tu ? Tu as toujours de la famille » insista-t-elle.

Le maîtres des potions ouvrit automatiquement la bouche pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt. Poppy voyait le côté sentimental de tout ça, le côté qu'il ne voulait pas voir, alors rien ne donnait de se lancer dans un débat avec elle sur le sujet.

« Alors à ma place tu irais là-bas ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

« Certainement que j'irais » répondit-elle d'un air résolu.

Severus hocha la tête l'air encore septique. Ils passèrent de longues minutes en silence, avant que Poppy ne rompe le silence.

« Bon je te laisse réfléchir en paix, je vais me coucher » dit-elle en effectuant une légère pression sur son bras. « Fais bon voyage si tu décide d'y aller et qu'on ne se revoit pas avant ton départ. »

« Merci, Poppy, bonne nuit » répondit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. « Prince Severus » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Severus soupira en la regardant s'éloigner et secoua la tête exaspérer. Poppy Pomfresh était l'une des trois personnes en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Lorsqu'il était arriver à Poudlard, pour enseigner il était encore très jeune et dans une période difficile de sa vie. Il était encore au service de Voldemort à cette époque et il était ici sous ses ordres pour espionner Dumbledore. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas réalisé qu'il le perdrait alors complètement.

Severus n'avait jamais joint Voldemort pour la Cause ou parce qu'il le respectait. Non il avait joint les mangemorts pour une seule raison, la puissance et la connaissance et ce dans un but précis. Lorsqu'il avait perdu ce but, sa présence au près du seigneur des ténèbres avaient perdu tout son sens, mais joindre Voldemort est comme des sables mouvants. Quand on a mit le pied dedans on ne peut faire qu'une seule chose : S'enfoncer jusqu'à ce quelqu'un nous tende une branche. Lorsqu'il était arriver à Poudlard il en était là, sa tête sortait à peine du sable. Il voulait crier à l'aide, mais bien qu'ayant un très grand respect pour le directeur il avait aussi eut peur de sa réaction. C'était vers Poppy qu'il s'était tourné. Celle qui l'avait soutenu lors de ses nombreux 'accidents' durant ses études ici. C'était la première à qui il avait dit toute la vérité.

Quand il avait eut fini sont récit, elle lui avait donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve et l'avait laisser dormir jusqu'au matin. Il s'était réveiller ce matin là avec une peur panique, mais elle s'était contenter de sourire, avait pousser une assiette de crêpe avec une sauce au chocolat devant lui et lui avait ordonner de manger. Après qu'il ait prit son déjeuner, elle lui avait demander de la suivre et d'avoir confiance en elle, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tombé. Il avait acquiescer faiblement et l'avait suivit jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Il était là avec son adjointe et prenaient un thé, tranquillement. Pomfresh avait simplement dit trois mots : Il est prêt. Severus avait d'abord été très confus, mais avait comprit par la suite lorsque Dumbledore lui avait dit : On ne peut qu'aider une personne qui veut être aider Severus.

Ils savaient, les trois personnes dans la pièce savaient depuis le début, la raison de sa présence à Poudlard, la bataille qui se livrait en lui depuis quelques mois. Ils savaient et ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils avaient eut confiance en lui, une confiance que lui-même ne s'accordait pas.

Depuis ce jours ses trois personnes était devenu une part de lui. Sa famille recomposé comme il disait lorsqu'il jouait avec l'ironie de sa vie. Dumbledore, le père qu'il aurait voulu avoir. McGonagall, sa mère de remplacement, avec qui échanger des mots d'esprits était devenu pour lui l'un des plaisirs de la vie. Et finalement Pomfresh, qui jouait le rôle de la tante drôle et aimante à qui on peut tout dire.

Le maître des potions releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un trémolo dans l'air. Il vit Fumseck voleté quelques mètres plus haut et effectuer un plongeons en direction du jardin des professeurs. Il se posa sur la branche d'un arbre aux pieds duquel se tenait la jeune elfe. Severus les regarda un long moment, méditant sa réponse.

L'oiseau prit un fruit de l'arbre et se posa sur les genoux de la jeune femme lui tendant le fruit. Elle le prit et lui sourit. Fumseck s'envola de nouveau, remonta sur la branche, prit un second fruit et se dirigea vers lui. L'oiseau se posa sur le muret juste à côté d'où il se tenait et avança son bec pour lui tendre le fruit.

« Tu sais, il n'y a que les perruches dans ton genre qui mange des pommes sures à onze heure le soir » dit-il en le prenant. « Mais merci tout de même » ajouta-t-il en lui administrant une caresse.

Entre temps l'elfe s'était lever et se dirigeait vers une des tentes. Severus la regarda marcher avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait la tête relever vers lui.

« Tu as dévoilé ma position on dirait » murmura-t-il pour Fumseck alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire croire qu'il regardait le paysage. « Tu ferais un très mauvais espion »

L'oiseau lâcha une petite note en faisant claqué son bec et Severus baissa les yeux pour voir que l'elfe n'était plus là.

« Alors, si tu donne des fruits à la dame, c'est parce que tu la trouve de ton goût ou parce qu'ils sont dignes de confiance ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Fumseck.

L'oiseau laissa aller un doux trémolo.

« Oui, ce n'est pas comme si je comprenais ce que tu dis » commenta le directeur des Serpentards en lui flattant la tête. « Je suis ridicule, je parle avec un oiseau » ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de regagner l'intérieur de ses appartements.

Après avoir fait un brin de toilette et avoir enfilé une chemise de nuit. Severus se glissa sous les couvertures et s'allongea sur le côté. La lumière de la lune s'accrochait sur le réveil matin posé sur la table de chevet, se séparant en plusieurs faisceaux qui éclairaient quelques coins sombres avec insistance. Comme pour lui dire de le mettre s'il ne voulait pas manquer le lever du soleil. Le départ pour Caras Lith. Avec un grognement le maître des potions jeta un regard mauvais au réveil, pour lui confirmer sa réponse et se retourna de l'autre côté. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit...

Il se réveilla le lendemain au bruit de son réveil matin...

D'un mouvement automatique il étira son bras et ferma le réveil, avant...

« Je ne l'ai pas mit » dit-il en s'assoyant carré dans son lit.

Ce faisant, il tomba nez à nez avec le regard moqueur de Fumseck.

« C'est toi qui as mit mon réveil, espèce de poulet géant ? » grogna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

Le phénix s'envola d'un mouvement brusque, lui assénant par la même occasion un coup d'aile derrière la tête.

« Mmph » marmonna le maître des potions en se frottant la tête. « Va réveiller ton maître, je ne me lève pas à l'heure des poules, moi » gronda-t-il en se laissant retomber parmi les oreillers, ramenant avec lui les couvertures.

« C'est dommage, la vue est jolie » remarqua une voix douce. « Avec le soleil qui va bientôt se lever et tout... »

« Albus » grogna Rogue en se redressant.

« Le vieil...effronté » pensa-t-il en repérant le sorcier qui se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher. « Entrer chez les gens comme ça... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vieil homme ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton bourru, bien qu'il connaisse d'avance la réponse.

« Je suis venu voir si vous aviez changer d'idée, ou si j'allais être obligé de vous y convier sous le couvert d'une mission imaginaire pour l'Ordre, Severus » répondit Dumbledore en tournant un regard pétillant de malice vers son protégé.

« Vous...vous n'oseriez pas » s'insurgea le directeur des Serpentards en se levant, sachant bien sur qu'il était dans l'erreur.

« Vous croyez ? » questionna le vieux sorcier paisiblement.

« Vieux magouilleur de bas étage » ronchonna-t-il en enfilant sa robe de chambre. « C'est tout as fait grotesque, même indigne de vous... D'exiger ça de moi...C'est du chantage. »

« Oh, croyez-moi Severus j'ai honte de moi parfois » rétorqua Dumbledore d'un ton pénitent qui ne bernait personne. « Mais j'ai compris, il y a longtemps, que de vous forcez dans des choses qui ne vous disent rien au premier augure est souvent pour votre bien en bout de ligne. » expliqua-t-il. « De plus je ne demande pas que vous épousiez cette princesse, seulement que vous y alliez »

Le maître des potions qui au début de sa phrase était prêt à lâcher une remarque cinglante, s'adoucit vers la fin. Jusqu'à se résigner à demander.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut être... que ça peut m'apporter quelque chose de bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas » avoua Dumbledore avec un mince sourire. « Mais je vous connais depuis longtemps, nous avons parler ensemble, souvent et je crois que d'aller là-bas vous permettra de comprendre ce que vous chercher à comprendre depuis longtemps »

Severus le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi, jamais vous ne vous êtes sentit bien parmi vos paires, pourquoi cette incapacité à être enfermé...Toutes ces petites choses qui à nos yeux ont faites de vous un être unique Severus » expliqua le vieil homme doucement.

Severus baissa la tête en soupirant, faisant une dernière réflexion alors que le décompte aux premières lueurs de l'aube commençait.

« Très bien, vous gagnez, j'y vais » grogna le maître des potions en se dirigeant vers son armoire. « Mais ne vous tapez pas dans le dos en vous disant que j'ai gober toutes vos salades, il y a longtemps que je ne marche plus » continua-t-il en sortant une malle. « Je sais depuis longtemps que vos talents d'emberlificoteurs quand vient le temps de parler aurait dû vous mener tout droit à Serpentard, Albus. » conclut-il en y mettant des vêtements à une vitesse éclaire à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Oui et de mon côté je sais que le choixpeau m'a mit à Gryffondor parce que ça prenait un courage hors du commun pour endurer des gens au caractère tel que le votre jour après jour » rétorqua Dumbledore avec un sourire en tournant les talons. « Après jour, après jour... » ajouta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse en sortant.

Severus lança une paire de bas en direction de la porte sachant pertinemment que le vieil homme n'y était plus et referma sa malle d'un mouvement rageur.

« Alors ? » demandèrent Minerva et Pomfresh d'une voix commune au dehors des appartements du maître des potions.

« Il y va ? » demanda Pomfresh en regardant Albus avec espoir.

« Bien sur qu'il y va » répondit Dumbledore.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire.

« Pour l'instant en bougonnant et se faisant à croire que c'est uniquement parce que je l'y oblige. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas obligé, Albus ? » demanda Pomfresh.

« Bien sur que non, je lui ai simplement donné l'excuse dont il avait besoin. D'ici quelques jours il réalisera que c'était sa décision tout du long. »

« Les hommes » s'indigna McGonagall. « Tous des gamins » dit-elle d'un ton exaspérer avant de se métamorphoser et de partir rapidement.

« C'est bien vrai » ajouta Pomfresh en prenant l'escalier en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Je ne suis pas un gamin » murmura Dumbledore en regardant à la suite des deux sorcières.

« Ça je n'ai aucune difficulté à le croire monsieur » remarqua l'une des deux jumelles dans le tableau à ces côtés avant de prendre une lichette sur son suçon.

« C'est sur, avec cette barbe vous ne trompez personne » remarqua la deuxième.

« Et tout ces rides... »

« Merci bien mes demoiselles » les coupa Dumbledore. « Moi qui tentais de me convaincre ce matin que je ne faisais pas mon âge » remarqua-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ces poches.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'attendre pour m'escorter vers ma mauvaise fortune, vous savez Albus » susurra d'un ton narquois le maître des potions qui venait de sortir de ses appartements.

« Je ne voulais pas me priver de ce plaisir » rétorqua Albus avec un sourire. « Je discutais avec ces deux...charmantes jeunes femmes... »

« Langue de vipère est, je crois ce que vous alliez dire, mais si c'est vraiment charmante, alors je vous encourage vivement a les déménager près de votre bureau, leurs commentaires sont... »

« Oh, bonjour professeur Rogue, vous semblez fatigués ce matin »

« C'est vrai vous avez de gros cernes sous les yeux »

« Très peu pertinent. » continua Severus en se mettant en marche pour s'éloigner des deux mégères. « Si vous vous rappeler bien, Albus, j'ai fais bannir le miroir magique de ma chambre de bain à mon arrivé. Ce parce que j'ai horreur de me faire faire l'éloge de mes traits du matin, mais comme vous pouvez le constatez, je n'y aie pas échapper, je me le fais faire par deux voix au lieu d'une. »

« Oui, je comprends votre désarroi Severus, mais c'est pour la bonne cause que ce tableau est à cet endroit précis » rétorqua le directeur.

« Je savais que vous aviez jurer de me rendre cinglé » marmonna le maître des potions.

« Oh, non, doux Merlin, je ne suis pas diabolique à ce point Severus » contrecarra Dumbledore en riant. « C'est pour Irma »

« Qu'est-ce que Pince à avoir là-dedans ? » demanda Rogue les sourcils froncés, l'air aigri.

« L'éloge de ses traits du matin est semble-t-il fait avec beaucoup plus de candeur que le nôtre » expliqua le vieil homme à voix basse alors qu'ils sortaient du quartier des enseignants.

« Je vois » acquiesça-t-il simplement, d'un air dédaigneux. « Alors mettez-le dans ses appartements et nous serons tous libérés. »

« Malheureusement c'est impossible, ce faisant nous lui dirions que nous sommes au courant. »

« Et en quoi lui dire que nous sommes au courant qu'elle est vaniteuse serait un drame, Albus ? » s'enquit-il de sa voix doucereuse. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret. »

« Chaque personne à droit à ces illusions Severus » rétorqua Dumbledore sagement en poussant la porte du grand hall.

« Oui, pour l'instant les deux gourdes du tableau on briser les vôtres » remarqua Rogue avec un sourire goguenard. « C'est vrai que cette barbe ne trompe personne.»

« Polisson » marmonna Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

« Ah, professeur Rogue ! » s'exclama le seigneur Amrod qui venait en sens inverse accompagné de sa cohorte et de McGonagall. « Vous venez nous dire au revoir ou vous nous accompagné ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« J'ai décidé de faire le voyage avec vous » répondit simplement Rogue en lançant un regard en billet à Dumbledore.

« Bien, très bien ! » s'exclama le roi. « Dépêchons-nous, il fera bientôt jour » ajouta-t-il en échangeant un regard avec les autres elfes. « Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité professeur Dumbledore »

« Ça m'a fait plaisir, je vous assure » répondit poliment le directeur en inclinant la tête.

« Professeur McGonagall » offrit le roi avec une légère révérence.

« Votre majesté » répondit Minerva avec un bref signe de tête.

Les trois professeurs regardèrent deux des elfes se placés face à la sortie, puis le deux autres se placer derrière à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Avec un dernier sourire le Roi tourna les talon et s'avança au cœur de la formation. Les deux elfes de derrière se rapprochèrent pour fermer la formation, un carré qui aurait sûrement pu être mesurer à l'échelle. Puis ils se mirent doucement en marche vers la sortie.

« Bon » lança McGonagall d'un ton incertain. « Je crois que vous devez les suivre Severus »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Rogue, sarcastique.

McGonagall lui envoya un regard mauvais en croisant les bras, l'air revêche.

« Je serai de retour très vite » murmura le maître des potions pour le directeur en regardant les elfes d'un regard dédaigneux.

« Prenez votre temps » l'assura Dumbledore, d'un ton rassurant. « Vous avez toujours la plume ? »

« Oui » répondit-il laconiquement.

« Parfait ! Fumseck pourra vous retrouver si jamais il y avait un problème ou si vous deviez simplement me contacter »

Le maître des potions hocha la tête avant de se mettre en marche.

« Soyez prudent » ajouta McGonagall d'une voix un peu bourru, comme si elle avait parler malgré elle.

Severus eut un tic de la bouche et s'éloigna rapidement, ces robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il rejoignit les elfes un peu plus loin et les suivit jusque au-delà des grilles de Poudlard. Le cortège s'arrêta un peu plus loin et le roi se tourna vers lui.

« Approchez-vous professeur » lui intima-t-il doucement.

Rogue s'exécuta les sourcils froncés.

« Posez une main sur mon bâton, nous allons partir » expliqua-t-il.

« Un portoloin » pensa-t-il en posant une main sur le bâton, avec une certaine réticence.

Il sentit sa main picoter légèrement, alors que l'un des premiers rayons du soleil lui chatouillait le nez. Puis ce fut son bras et toute les sensations se mélangèrent pour devenir une lueur bleu devant ces yeux. Lorsque sa vue revint, il regarda aux alentours un peu surprit. Il était au beau milieu d'une forêt que le soleil baignait déjà abondamment.

« Bienvenue à Amon Dae » lui souhaita le roi avec un sourire. « La montagne des ombres, était autrefois un lieu de rassemblement pour nos peuples, bien avant l'unification. C'est pour cette raison que nous y avons construit notre cité »

Le maître des potions offrit un bref hochement de tête, alors que les elfes se dirigeaient...

« Oh non, sûrement pas... » pensa Rogue.

« Vous avez déjà monté à cheval professeur ? » demanda le roi en voyant sa posture tout à coup rigide.

« Oui, mais je ne compte pas reproduire l'expérience » répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse. « Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner ou prendre un autre portoloin ? »

« Non, les seuls choix qui s'offrent à nous, sont le cheval ou nos pieds, à moins bien sur que votre forme animagus... »

« Je ne suis pas animagus » siffla-t-il de plus en plus contrarié.

Avouez deux lacunes dans une simple et mince minute commençait à faire un peu trop pour lui.

« Vous n'avez pas réussi ? » demanda le roi d'un ton badin.

« Non » grogna Rogue en croisant les bras, l'air renfrogné.

« Oh, je suis désolé, quel manière » s'exclama le roi. « Je n'aie pas pensé que cela pouvait être accablant pour un sorcier de votre acabit»

Severus serra les dents, toisant le Seigneur Amrod d'un regard mauvais.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que les elfes dont les pouvoirs ont été bridé ne sont souvent que très moyens en métamorphose, peu réussisse à atteindre leur forme animagus » expliqua le roi. « Vous en avez forcément une, tout les elfes sont des animagus. Chez nous c'est un apprentissage qui se fait en bas âge. »

Le maître des potions se détendit aussitôt, c'était peut-être ça, toute ces années de travail sans résultat. « Minerva sera heureuse d'apprendre que je ne suis pas nul au naturel...enfin pas complètement nul. » Severus mit fin à la célébration personnel de cette nouvelle lorsque l'elfe s'approcha de lui avec un grand étalon noir et qu'elle lui tendit les reines.

« Non merci, je vais marcher » dit-il d'un ton sulfureux en regardant les lanières de cuir proféré avec dédain.

La jeune elfe se tourna vers le roi qui avait entre temps enfourché sa monture.

« Professeur, puis-je insister pour que vous reconsidériez votre décision. La marche est longue et la montée pénible. Vous en avez pour plus d'une journée à pied. » insista Amrod. « Nehil, est un bon cheval il n'y a aucun danger »

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard noir, se retenant de lui répondre que cela n'avait rien a voir avec la peur. Ce qui aurait été, tout compte fait, un sérieux mensonge. Il avait conservé un très mauvais souvenir de sa première et dernière promenade à cheval. Une sortie organiser avec l'école, une expérience inoubliable selon ce qu'avait dit le professeur Gobe-Planche. Oh, pour être inoubliable, cela l'avait été. Grâce à Black dont le stupide canasson avait mordu les fesses du sien parce qu'il le suivait de trop près. À croire qu'il leurs avait donné des chevaux qui avait la même visions l'un de l'autre que leur cavalier. Alors tout ce qu'il se rappelait parfaitement de cette promenade était un grand hennissement, des arbres, du ciel, du gazon, des arbres, du ciel, du gazon...et le noir total. Puis Poppy lui demandant à son réveil : Encore Sirius ?

Mais bon peut-être que cette fois...De plus il n'avait pas envie de marcher toute la journée. Avec un soupir de résignation et un regard critique pour le cheval il prit les reines. La jeune elfe s'éloigna pour récupérer sa monture et l'enfourcha prestement.

« Je vais embarquer sur ton dos maintenant et si tu me désarçonne à un moment ou un autre au cours du trajet tu regrettera d'avoir vu le jour » souffla le maître des potions tout bas pour sa monture en passant un pied dans l'étrier.

Severus se hissa péniblement sur Nehil et s'assied, tentant de se déprendre de dedans ces robes avec le plus de dignité possible.

« At mo y ëa hav vi i mae soûr » murmura l'elfe blond pour celui à ces côtés avec un sourire à peine dissimuler.

« Tarëa, edled faso, tis atta » lança la jeune elfe d'une voix sévère.

Les deux elfes esquissèrent un rapide signe de tête avant d'avancer dans le chemin.

Le roi et la jeune elfe échangèrent un regard et il suivit les deux gardes.

« Edle nua faso, Valandil » dit l'elfe plus doucement pour le garde restant.

« Oy » répondit simplement celui-ci avec un sourire avant de suivre le roi.

La femme se tourna ensuite vers Severus qui tentait avec peu de succès de garder son cheval immobile. Elle lui fit signe de passer devant avec la main et le maître des potions relâcha un peu les reines.

« Dínen, Nehil » lança la jeune femme en voyant le cheval partir un peu trop rapidement pour son cavalier.

Le cheval ralentit aussitôt, au grand soulagement du maître des potions. Cependant le cheval continuait à dandiner de la tête.

« Cesse de hocher de la tête et avance espèce de picouille » marmonna Rogue tout bas, conscient que la jeune femme le suivait derrière...

Ce fut au goût de Severus une des pires expérience de sa vie. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une clairière prêt du sommet, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Il avait le derrière en compote et sans en être sur...seulement avec un bon indice, probablement le dos barré. Pourtant son canasson continuait de hocher de la tête comme au début du voyage, quatre heures plutôt. Après avoir traversé la clairière, ils entrèrent à nouveau sous le couvert des arbres, mais cette fois-ci c'était plat.

Après encore ce qui sembla une éternité le cortège s'arrêta, le roi parla aux trois gardes et Severus se retrouva à ces côtés. Il leva les yeux vers le Seigneur Amrod pour entendre ces explications.

« Bienvenue à Caras Lith, professeur Rogue » lui souhaita le roi avec un sourire.

Le maître des potions détourna les yeux et les porta devant lui. Son souffle se figea à mi-chemin entre ces poumons et son nez. Devant lui s'étendait deux villages, séparé par une rivière, au creux des arbres et des valons...

À suivre...

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Le petit lexique Elfique/Français

O Gwain Tiriw De nouveaux horizons

Amon Dae Le mont des ombres

At mo y nae hav vi i mae soûr Au moins il s'est assied dans le bon sens.

Tarëa, edled faso, tis atta Assez partez devant, vous deux

Edle nua faso, Valandil Part aussi devant, Valandil

Dínen, Nehil Doucement, Nehil

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Et ceux qui aurait envie de me dire que l'histoire du cheval qui se fait mordre les fesses est ridicule et complètement improbable je vous décourage tout de suite, c'est tirer d'un fait vécu, par moi, et même si je me souviens de plus de chose que arbres, ciel, gazon, je vous assure que ça part vraiment d'un cheval qui ce fait mordre les fesses,lol.

Prochain chapitre Severus découvre Caras Lith et rencontre ce qu'il reste de sa famille ainsi que la princesse.

Mais en attendant une petite review pour me dire si vous êtes toujours là serait bien apprécier.

À la prochaine

May-Luna

xxx


	4. Chapitre 3 : Caras Lith

Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait un baille hein ? Est-ce que tout le monde est encore là ? J'espère… J'avais écris les huit premiers chapitre de cette fic quand j'ai commencer à la poster, seulement en travaillant un peu plus vers la fin, je me suis rendu compte que si je ne faisais pas des changements ça ne marcherait pas mon affaire, lol. Alors j'ai préféré les faire maintenant plutôt que de voir par la suite. Je suis pas trop du genre qui vivra verra… J'aime mieux savoir où je m'en vais. Alors voilà quoi…

Deuxième petite chose. Quelques personnes qui ont l'habitude de lire mes fics on trouvé mon Severus un peu étrange au dernier chapitre, lol. Je le concède, Severus est différent dans cette fic de ce qu'il est dans ma trilogie. Severus est un peu plus… Ouvert si on veut dans cette fic, alors que dans une autre que je prépare il serra sombre, très sombre. J'ai plusieurs visions différentes de Severus, appeler ça des hypothèses si vous voulez, lol. Je me sert de mes fics pour illustrer ces hypothèses. Alors à vous de voir, vous aimez ou vous aimez pas, mais ne vous attendez surtout pas à ce que je tombe toujours dans le même sillage. Ça m'assomerait faire ça, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je mets des personnages original en interaction avec Severus. Pour pouvoir faire des choses qu'on a pas vu et qu'on ne verra probablement jamais.

Disclaimer : Ok, c'est plus compliqué avec celle-ci. L'univers et les persos sont à JKRowling, les elfes sont à moi et leur langue et bien elle est à JRR Tolkien en partie.

RAR

Un gros merci à Onarluca, Lisandra, Rogua( C'était pas super vite, lol, mais je te promets de me forcer à l'avenir, avec les compliments que tu m'envois ça mets la pression. ), Bohemio, Kiki et Laxae ( je crois que je vais utilisé ton pseudo pour un elfe, lol) , pour leur review, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Sevina Roguette : Salut, salut, oui ça fait drôle de voir Sevy appeler Pomfresh « Poppy ». Je voulais qui soit près de quelqu'un d'autre que Albus dans cette fic, lol, c'est aussi simple que ça. Dans une autre fic ce sera le tour de Minerva. La rencontre avec la princesse, je veux pas te pêter ta balloune, mais c'est au prochain chap, tout le chapitre y sera concacré. Pour l'histoire du cheval… Merci d'avoir rien dit, lol, mais oui j'ai gardé des séquelles : Une épaule qui me torture les jours de pluies. Je me fais vieille, lol, l'arthrite a pogné là-dedans comme la mauvais herbe dans un jardin. Voilà, je me suis bien plaint, lol, je te laisse maintenant aller lire le prochain chap. Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt

Snape4Ever1 : Ma princesse part mal, si tu voulais déjà matché Severus avec la garde, lol, mais bon laisse lui tout de même une chance… Ou plutôt fait moi confiance. Je crois que tu vas l'aimé tout compte fait, elle est pas entièrement comme Dragana, mais elle y ressemble sur quelques points. Elle n'est pas torturé comme Drag, malheureusement ou heureusement, lol, c'est au choix. Pour l'épée non,non, y'a pas de gadget après, au début je voulais, mais ça me mettait un peu les bâtons dans les roues, lol. Pour la tonalité joyeuse/sarcastique du chapitre précédent, je sais et j'en suis désolé, je vais peut-être le reprendre parce que comme j'ai dis, je trouve pas non plus que c'était mon meilleur. Severus a été affecter par mon propre état d'esprit joyeux/sarcastique et ça c'est pas bon. Pour la façon dont j'écris mes chapitres : complètement désordonné, je sais que c'est drôle et que pour certain c'est impensable. Mais pour ma part, ça me permet de m'assurer qu'il y est une fin. J'écris pas tout dans les détails, des bouts de dialogue, des pensées que je voudrais qu'ils aillent rendu à ce stade, les événement. Après quand tout ça est fait, je commence à écrire depuis le début en entier et quand j'ai quelques chapitre je commence à la mettre en ligne. Maintenant tu sais que si tu lis une de mes histoires tu vas l'avoir au complet, lol, sinon elle serait pas poster. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà écrit quelques dialogue de l'épilogue de la troisième partie des deux héritiers… Alors, lol, tu vas l'avoir un jour. Il va juste falloir être patiente, j'ai toujours très envie d'écrire, le seul problème c'est que j'ai pas autant de temps que j'en avais quand j'ai commencé. Voilà, je te laisse aller lire. À la prochaine.

Voilà tout le monde, chapitre tranquille, mais intriguant selon moi, lol. Bonne lecture.

OoooooOooooooOoooooO

Chapitre 3 : Caras Lith

« Bienvenue à Caras Lith, professeur Rogue » lui souhaita le roi avec un sourire.

Le maître des potions détourna les yeux et les porta devant lui. Son souffle se figea à mi-chemin entre ces poumons et son nez. Devant lui s'étendaient deux villages, séparés par une rivière, au creux des arbres et des valons…

Il y avait de part et d'autre de la rivière des maisons entourées d'arbre fruitier et d'arbre à fleur. De chaque côté, situer en haut de paliers et d'escaliers, où se logeaient encore d'autres maisons, cette fois plus grandes, se trouvaient deux châteaux de petite taille. Un pour chaque roi.

Severus pouvait maintenant constater qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais atteint le sommet de la montagne avant ce moment. Le sommet était là, devant lui, un peu à l'arrière et parfaitement centré entre les deux palais. De ce sommet descendait une cascade qui dégringolait et alimentait la rivière, frontière entre deux clans. Même cette cascade était séparée en deux au sommet, où sur le roc et la terre, un arbre, le plus laid de tous, siégeait entouré de remparts.

Il y avait plus bas, à l'endroit où la rivière était plus large, une très grande plate-forme au milieu. Elle était relier à chaque rivage par une passerelle.

Ce qui avait fait ce figer la respiration de Severus était, non seulement la grandeur de la cité, mais sa beauté. Chaque palais et chaques demeures étaient fait de pierre couleur sable. Ainsi que les escaliers et les passerelles. Les arches et les remparts finement ciselés. Le tout bordé d'arbre et de fleur autant que l'on peu en imaginer. Avec l'eau cristalline de la rivière qui donnait l'impression que la cité étincelait, c'était grandiose.

Le roi avança un peu et le cheval de Severus le suivit sans son commandement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait quelques pas, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna pour apercevoir deux gardes refermés les portes de la cité. Il n'avait même pas vu la muraille. Muraille qui maintenant qu'il la voyait semblait faire le tour.

Le roi, saluer par quelques passants, s'engagea sur un petit pont vers la rive gauche. Severus lui emboîta le pas tâchant de ne pas laisser voir sa surprise. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'était attendu, sûrement un peu plus à des huttes qu'à ça.

« Caras Lith dans votre langue signifie la cité des cendres » commença le Seigneur Amrod. « Nous l'avons nommer ainsi car les cités de Côf Hithuir et de Tauren Armath ont étés détruites par le feu. Ce sont les cendres, les derniers vestiges de nos deux peuples qui tentent de continuer à briller ici, malgré tout. »

Le maître des potions esquissa un bref signe de tête pour démontrer sa compréhension. Le roi salua une dame âgée et Severus s'aperçut que tout les gens qu'il voyait ne faisaient rien ou s'interrompaient pour le fixer intensément.

« Ils ne savent pas qui vous êtes c'est pour cette raison qu'ils vous regardent ainsi. » expliqua le roi, alors que Severus lançait regard noir sur regard noir aux elfes. « Un sorcier dans notre cité n'est pas chose courante. » ajouta-t-il avant de s'engager sur un escalier.

Le directeur des Serpentards découvrit alors que monter un escalier à dos de cheval, même si les marches sont très larges, demande une certaine posture et un minimum d'équilibre. S'empêchant de fermer les yeux il s'accrocha plus fortement et se mit à prier que cette montée infernale s'achève bientôt.

« Détendez-vous, plus vous êtes tendu, plus la monté est dur sur votre dos » lui conseilla le roi, dont le corps semblait suivre les mouvement de son cheval avec une souplesse désarmante. « Sans parler des endroits encore plus au sud » ajouta le roi, alors que justement Severus comprenait de lui-même.

« Merlin » souffla-t-il dans sa tête avec chaque secousse. « Je vais être stérile rendu en haut… »

Après encore quelques minutes de supplice, le maître des potions vit de grandes portes de bois devant eux. Après avoir saluer le roi d'une courbette, les deux gardes qui les gardaient s'empressèrent de les ouvrir. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la cour intérieure du château.

Il y avait une grande allée, au bout de laquelle se trouvait une grande porte, mais avant d'y arriver, il fallait déjà contourner la fontaine.

Elle représentait un elfe assied sur le dos d'une licorne et de la façon dont circulait les jets d'eau ils semblaient la chevauché. De chaque côtés de l'allée s'étendaient des jardins splendides. Le roi prit le chemin à gauche de la fontaine et contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu le croire Severus se dirigea, au lieu de la grande porte vers une plus petite bâtisse qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Les portes de cette bâtisse étaient grandes ouvertes et il pouvait voir qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur.

Lorsque le roi s'arrêta, trois hommes sortirent et s'approchèrent d'eux. Amrod descendit de son cheval et tendit les reines à celui qui c'était poster à ces côtés. Le maître des potions vit un elfe

se poster à ces côtés et prendre les reines de son cheval. Cheval qu'il s'empressa de démonter. Ce fut avec une difficulté déconcertante qu'il parvint à ce tenir sur ces jambes.

« C'est pire que l'endoloris » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, alors que le roi parlait avec ce que Severus avait convenu était un garçon d'écurie.

Il remarqua, en tentant de ce redresser que la jeune elfe était toujours avec eux et qu'elle le regardait un sourcil relever. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard avec un des siens qui était habituellement destiné à mettre en pleur une première année, elle ne broncha en aucune façon. Il la vit ensuite baisser les yeux et il s'apprêtait à esquisser un rictus victorieux lorsqu'elle les releva brusquement, l'air complètement imperturbable et se dirigea vers lui. Elle fit les quelques enjambées qui la séparait de lui d'un pas décidé en portant la main à sa ceinture….

Rogue eut un mouvement de recule en repensant à la damné épée, mais à sa grande surprise l'elfe tendit la main vers lui. Main dans laquelle elle tenait une des petites fioles de potions qu'elle portait accroché à sa ceinture. Severus la regarda interdit, puis regarda la fiole.

« Vous devriez la prendre professeur, il y a quelques parties de votre corps qui vous en serait reconnaissante à l'heure qu'il est j'en suis sur » lui dit le roi avec un sourire en s'approchant.

« Non, merci, ça va aller » rétorqua-t-il. « Je ne bois aucune potion que je n'ai pas préparer » ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Amrod et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard et elle rangea la fiole à sa ceinture de nouveau, alors que l'un des trois gardes qui avaient fait le trajet avec eux arrivait à leur hauteur.

« Mes gardes vont vous escorter jusqu'à votre chambre où vous pourrez vous reposer et vous rafraîchir. » commença le Roi en faisant un signe de tête en direction de ces gardes. « Ils repasseront vous chercher à seize heures pour votre entretien avec le Roi Eneldir, votre oncle. »

« Déjà ? » pensa Severus, un peu anxieux à cette idée, mais tout haut il répondit. « Parfait, je n'aime pas que les choses traînent en longueur. »

« C'est une très bonne chose » déclara le seigneur Amrod en hochant la tête. « Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à dîner dès ce soir avec la princesse ? »

« Non »

« Alors c'est réglé, le dîner sera donc à vingt heure tapante » s'exclama le roi, ravi. « Quant à nous, nous ne nous reverrons que demain, alors je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, professeur » ajouta-t-il avec un bref signe de tête.

« J'en doute » pensa le maître des potions, en esquissant un signe de tête à son tour.

Le roi se tourna vers les deux gardes et leur fit un bref signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Puis semblant soudain se souvenir de quelque chose il se tourna de nouveau vers eux.

« Càno » lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Severus observa la jeune elfe lever les yeux vers le roi et en conclut que Càno devait être son nom.

« Queten ö ka iell byu e saij i limnar » dit le seigneur Amrod avec une expression neutre. « Ir tis i limnaren, mae bo.»

« Oy, Meletyalda » répondit la jeune elfe avec un bref signe de tête.

Le roi tourna alors les talons, sans un mot de plus et prit la direction du château d'un pas assuré. La jeune elfe se tourna vers l'autre qui semblait attendre son commandement. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et l'incita d'un signe de tête en direction du château a ouvrir la marche. Chose qu'il s'empressa de faire après un bref signe de tête. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Severus et d'un signe de la main l'invita à le suivre. Le maître des potions soupira et se lança dans le sillage du garde, Càno sur ces talons.

Ils montèrent ensuite les quelques marches qui les séparaient des portes du château, que Valandil ouvrit prestement pour les laisser entré. Severus s'arrêta dans le hall le temps que son escorte referme les portes. C'était un hall somptueux, sans être trop pompeux. La disposition des escaliers n'étaient pas très différente de Poudlard, mais le reste…. Tout semblait…pure. Tout était fait de pierre couleur sable polis à la perfection, les marches et leurs rampes, les planchers, les murs, les colonnes, les quelques statues. Le tout était enjoliver par du lierre sculpté dans la pierre qui grimpait le long des différents éléments.

Le garde se dirigea vers l'escalier de droite et Severus le suivit. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en montant les marches, pour apercevoir la jeune femme qui les suivait toujours. Les gardes le conduisirent parmi de nombreux corridors somptueux avant de s'arrêter devant une porte de chêne finement orné de motifs et d'arabesques ciselés avec précision. Le garde lui ouvrit la porte et se posta sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Severus entra et regarda autour de lui. Il tenta de ne pas paraître surprit, lorsqu'il vit la beauté de sa chambre. Il y avait de grandes portes-fenêtres en forme d'arche. Une sur le mur du fond et une sur le mur à sa droite. Une petite table avec deux chaises figuraient dans le coin de la pièce qui était baigné par la lumière, donnant un aspect lumineux aux fleurs qui s'y trouvaient. Ces fleurs lui semblaient exotiques, même s'il était certain, qu'ici, il n'en était rien. Des meubles de rangement en chêne blanchit encadrait le lit à baldaquin qui siégeait majestueuse, recouvert d'un duveteux couvre-lit en satin vert menthe. Il y avait aussi une cheminée devant laquelle étaient disposé deux fauteuil et une petite table avec un jeu….Severus pensa d'abord que c'était un jeu d'échec, mais même si c'était similaire toutes les pièces étaient placées différemment. Il y avait une autre porte sur sa gauche qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce des yeux il se tourna vers la porte pour signifier à son cortège que tout était correcte pour s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient partis sans un mot, refermant la porte silencieusement derrière eux.

« Ils sont presque aussi discret que des elfes de maison » murmura sournoisement le maître des potions en se dirigeant vers un des bureau pour y déposer son sac.

Pour le déposer, pas pour le défaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser ici. Après avoir déposé son sac il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait sur le mur du fond et qui était entrebâillé. Il l'ouvrit complètement et découvrit qu'elle donnait sur une terrasse privé. Il sortit doucement en regardant alentour de lui. Il était sur le côté du palais qui lui donnait une vue impressionnante sur l'autre palais…le palais de son oncle. Sans parler de la chute d'eau entre les deux, qui grondait férocement, mais donnait pourtant une impression de calme à Severus. Il regarda ensuite à sa droite pour s'apercevoir que la terrasse s'étendait plus loin qu'il ne l'ait pensé. Il fit quelques pas pour savoir jusqu'où, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle faisait le coin et ne terminait qu'après la seconde porte de sa chambre.

La terrasse était agréable, il y avait un chaise longue de style un peu romain, une petite table en fer forgé avec ses deux chaises. Les colonnes et les nombreuses plantes assurait qu'on soit à l'abri des regards. Sans parler de la vue que Severus regarda un bon moment appuyer contre la balustrade avant que son estomac ne l'interrompe grossièrement.

Le maître des potions soupira avec agacement, en regardant à l'intérieur pour trouver un moyen de contacter les cuisines.

Un petit bruissement sur sa gauche l'interrompit dans son observation et il se tourna pour en connaître la raison. Il fut surprit d'apercevoir sur la petite table de patios une belle assiette de fruit avec du fromage et du pain. Ainsi qu'un pichet de ce qui ressemblait drôlement à du jus de cassis.

Severus s'approcha doucement, l'air suspicieux comme un animal curieux, avant de s'asseoir et d'étudier le plat qui lui était présenter. Puis regardant aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne il sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts. Satisfait, après s'être assurer qu'il n'y avait ni poison, ni sortilège, il déplia la serviette de table et la posa sur ces genoux, avant de commencer à manger.

Après avoir manger, il passa ensuite la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à observer les alentours de la terrasse. C'était un endroit fascinant, bien qu'un peu étrange.

Ce que Severus trouvait étrange par-dessus tout, était cette sensation de calme qui l'habitait. Il ne c'était pas sentit comme ça depuis des années.

Il avait beau se répéter de rester sur ces gardes, qu'il ne connaissait pas les gens ici. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si tout les sentiments négatif qu'il entretenait habituellement pour vivre, mais surtout pour survivre, se dissolvaient dans l'air.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'heure de son rendez-vous approchait, il retourna à l'intérieur pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Le voyage avait salit et friper ces vêtements. Ça ne donnerait pas l'impression qu'il voulait. Il voulait avoir l'air imperméable à ce qui l'entourait. En contrôle. Et seul ces amples et imposantes robes noires lui donnerait cette allure en ce moment.

Lorsqu'il fut rafraîchit et changer, Severus se rendit de nouveau sur le balcon. C'était presque l'heure et il était agacé, car il y avait une certaine appréhension qui l'envahissait à l'idée de rencontrer son oncle. Il était entrain de débattre l'idée de prendre un gorgée de potion calmante, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

Le maître des potions entra et se dirigea vers la porte, en inspirant profondément. Après en avoir prit une dernière, particulièrement grande, il l'ouvrit. Càno et Valandir s'y tenaient. La jeune femme fit un signe de la tête à son subalterne après avoir observer Severus pendant un seconde. Valandir se mit aussitôt en mouvement, tournant les talons et commençant à marcher. La jeune elfe l'incita à le suivre d'un mouvement de la main et Severus s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel discrètement. Il ne connaissait pas le protocole, ni ne savait comment était censé se comporter un elfe, mais leur façon de l'escorter partout, un devant et un derrière l'agaçait. Chez les sorciers, les seuls personnes qu'on escortait ainsi étaient les personnes en qui on n'a pas confiance, ou encore un prisonnier. Cette idée n'avait rien pour le rendre à l'aise en soit. Au contraire, elle le renforçait dans son idée selon laquelle il devait rester sur ces gardes.

Ils déambulèrent un long moment au travers du palais avant d'atteindre une porte. Ils franchirent la porte pour se retrouver dehors. Ils étaient maintenant sur un petit chemin pavé à mi-hauteur de la falaise qui faisait face au château du roi Eneldir. Severus regarda Valandil se diriger vers la chute en fronçant les sourcils. Il le suivit sans un mot, entendant toujours les pas de la jeune elfe derrière lui. Il perdit son air circonspect lorsque au tournant il vit deux elfes sur une passerelle derrière la chute, un avec une tunique vert forêt, comme celle de ces gardes, et un autre avec une tunique bleu cobalt. Les deux gardes les saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux. Avec la chute qui amplifiait le moindre de leur pas, Severus constata que les deux gardes ne reprenaient pas leur marche après leur passage. Il tourna délicatement la tête pour pouvoir les voir du coin de l'œil. Il s'aperçut alors que les deux gardes étaient positionné le long du mur et semblait être là pour y rester. Le maître des potions supposa qu'il était peut-être là pour surveiller le pont.

Après encore quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur un chemin pavé. Ce chemin les menèrent à une nouvelle porte, cette fois-ci leurs donnant accès à l'autre château. Un garde avec une tunique bleu et un air supérieur les y attendait. Il les salua d'un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte. Il les guida au travers les couloirs du château marchant aux côtés de Valandil dans un silence religieux. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, dans un grand hall semblable à celui qu'il avait vu plutôt dans l'autre château. Il y avait à sa gauche une grande porte et à sa droite un grand escalier. Les deux gardes se dirigèrent vers cet escalier et Severus s'apprêtait à les suivre, lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur une statue. La statue d'une femme magnifique. Il regarda plus attentivement son visage et ces pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Elle était très différente de ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle, mais ces yeux… La douce courbe de ses lèvres. Il sentit sa gorge se resserrer. Sa mère sculpter dans la pierre, se tenait devant lui. Semblant poser le regard sur lui. Il perdit toute notion des choses qui l'entouraient.

Il ne vit pas les deux gardes s'arrêter au milieu des escaliers et se tourner vers lui, pas plus qu'il n'entendit la jeune elfe dire.

« Himin, mu badi tis yonu »

Valandil hocha la tête et tourna les talons, alors que l'autre elfe la regarda un instant, un pli colérique déformant sa bouche. Il hocha finalement la tête et d'un geste brusque tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la salle du trône.

Severus quant à lui, n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, mais on pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter faiblement, alors qu'il observait toujours le visage de sa mère. Il fut sortit de son observation, lorsqu'il sentit une faible pression sur son bras. Il tourna la tête brusquement pour s'apercevoir que la jeune elfe c'était approché et avait posé une main sur son bras. Elle posait sur lui un regard doux, tout sur son visage reflétait la compassion. Il lui lança un regard mauvais en dégageant son bras d'un mouvement sec. Elle laissa sa main tomber le long de son corps, son visage reprenant une expression neutre et sans un regard de plus, elle entreprit de monter les marches. Severus contourna la statue avec un bref regard et la suivit.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte double, où les deux gardes les attendaient. Le garde vêtu de bleu ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Severus d'entrer d'un geste de la main. Le geste semblait courtois, mais le regard qu'il lui décernait était tout autre. Le maître des potions releva un sourcil en sa direction et entra suivit de ces deux gardes. C'était une pièce gigantesque, au bout de laquelle siégeaient deux trônes.

Il avança au milieu de la pièce, sur l'allée que formait un tapis bleu marin. Puis s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre des trônes ne voyant personne dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers ses deux gardes. Ceux-ci se tenaient derrière lui, à sa droite et à sa gauche. Il allait leur posé une question, lorsqu'un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. Un elfe vêtu de bleu, mais avec une bande en argent lui passant sur l'épaule venait de passer la porte. Il se posta à droite de la porte.

« Sa majesté, le Roi Eneldir » annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le maître des potions entendit un nouveau bruit derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir que ces deux gardes étaient maintenant inclinés. Il se retourna de nouveau en direction de la porte… Mais arrêta son regard en chemin lorsqu'il vit un homme, venir vers lui sur le tapis. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs, noirs comme ces yeux. Comme ceux de Severus et ceux de sa mère. Il était grand et se tenait droit, l'air fier, en avançant vers lui. Severus du retenir une exclamation de surprise en le voyant. Il avait l'impression de se revoir, il y a de ça une dizaine d'années. Les seules différences était les cheveux qui était plus long et noué. Et le nez, il n'avait pas du tout le même nez. Et bien sur les oreilles et la couronne.

L'homme avançait vers lui en le regardant d'une expression neutre. Il s'arrêta à quelques pieds devant lui et fit un bref signe de tête à la jeune elfe, lui accordant même un mince sourire. Severus entendit un nouveau bruissement derrière lui, mais il était bien trop stupéfait pour se retourner. Tout le monde lui avait toujours dit qu'il ressemblait à son père, mis à part les yeux, mais maintenant il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas vrai du tout. C'était…C'était déconcertant.

« Bonjour Severus » lui dit le roi Eneldir d'une voix soyeuse presque exactement pareille à la sienne.

Le maître des potions se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre un peu contenance.

« Bonjour monsieur » répondit-il d'une voix égale.

« Bienvenue à Caras Lith » lui souhaita le roi.

« Merci » répondit laconiquement Severus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent attentivement. Onyx visitant onyx.

« Je suis désolé de te dévisager ainsi » proclama le roi avec un tic de la bouche. « Mais il est étrange de constater comme nous sommes similaire »

Severus hocha la tête avec compréhension. Il était inutile de nier, il se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Encore plus étrange de voir à quoi je pourrais ressembler dans cents ans » murmura le Seigneur Eneldir avec un sourire en coin.

Le roi se détourna, joignant ces mains derrières son dos, il fit quelques pas en direction d'une fenêtre.

« Je dois t'avouer que je suis très surprit que tu es accepter notre invitation » reprit le roi d'une voix clair. « Encore plus surprit que tu es atteint le stade nécessaire pour recevoir une telle invitation » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils en regardant le roi. Ça avait quelque chose de déstabilisant de parler avec quelqu'un qui nous ressemblait tant, mais d'un autre côté ça avait aussi un avantage. Il pouvait dénoter les intonations sournoise dans la voix de son oncle.

« La dernière fois que je t'aie vue, tu n'avais que 19 ans et les mains pleines de sang. » expliqua le roi avec un regard lourd.

Severus serra les dents et se redressa près a répliquer.

« Reste calme Severus » lui intima le roi en revenant vers lui. « Ce n'était qu'une constatation, pas une accusation. » ajouta-t-il.

Le maître des potions croisa les bras l'air renfrogné.

« Je ne condamne pas tes actes, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir » reprit le roi quand il fut à sa hauteur. « Par contre j'ai celui de comprendre, lorsque les choses me sont expliquer »

« Ce ne sont en rien vos affaires » siffla Severus d'une voix dangereuse.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le roi en relevant un sourcil.

Le maître des potions grogna fébrilement en prenant un pas vers lui. Aussitôt, il entendit beaucoup de bruit derrière lui et le garde qui se tenait près de la porte s'avançait rapidement. Le roi leva une main en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Severus.

« La garde royal, Severus, est très fébrile lorsque l'on entre dans l'espace du roi. Je réfléchirais à mes actes cette fois-ci » susurra Eneldir sournoisement en ponctuant bien 'cette fois-ci'.

Severus regarda du coin de l'œil le garde qui venait vers eux, mais qui c'était arrêter dans son élan, la main sur son épée. Il lança un regard mauvais à son oncle et recula d'un pas. Il respirait fortement, la colère l'ayant envahie.

« Voilà » murmura le roi en le regardant, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres. « Maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas complètement inconscient. Reste à savoir comment tu as pu l'être suffisamment pour accepter cette marque dans ta chair. Chair qui te viens de ma sœur » continua-t-il. « Alors dis-moi comment as-tu pu la trahir à ce point en devenant comme ton père ? »

Severus avala difficilement et recula d'un nouveau pas, soudainement plus pâle. Il regarda le roi, respirant fortement, accusant le coup. Avant de se reprendre et de fermer son visage à nouveau.

« Je vous ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas de vos affaires » siffla Severus dangereusement. « Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour m'accuser de l'avoir trahi, alors que vous l'avez laisser là-bas, sachant apparemment pertinemment quel genre d'homme était mon père. » grogna-t-il férocement.

Le roi le regarda un instant encore avant de baisser les yeux.

« Nous avons respecter son choix » répliqua-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de faire à nouveau quelques pas vers la fenêtre. « Crois-moi Elendil, n'était pas du genre à faire des choix à la légère. Alors je l'ai respecté dans sa décision, même si je n'ai jamais comprit. » continua-t-il en regardant dehors. « Même encore aujourd'hui » dit-il en se retournant vers Severus. « Alors que je suis presque sur d'avoir la réponse sous les yeux je n'arrive pas à comprendre » conclut-il en le regardant de haut en bas.

« Assez Eneldir » lança une voix douce.

Severus se retourna vivement pour voir une femme venir vers eux.

« Laisse le tranquille, tu ne sens donc pas son tourment »

Elle semblait d'une femme dans la cinquantaine, bien que Severus soit persuader qu'elle soit beaucoup plus vieille. Elle regardait le roi d'un regard doux, mais où perçait une pointe d'accusation. Eneldir soupira et croisa les bras, avant de se détourner de nouveau.

« Bonjour Severus » dit la femme avec un sourire en posant son regard sur lui. « Je suis Gléowine » dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui. « Ta grand-mère »

Le maître des potions la regarda un instant avant de lui serrer la main.

« Bonjour »

« Je suis vraiment très heureuse, Severus, de faire enfin ta connaissance » lui dit-elle. « Il y a longtemps que j'attendais ce moment » continua-t-elle avec émotion.

Rogue hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Cette femme, sa grand-mère, avait une voix douce et posée. Mélodieuse. Il se sentait étrange en sa présence. On aurait dit que toute sa colère l'avait quitté, pour laisser place à un espèce de calme.

« Mère, je voudrais qu'il réponde à ma question, avant que vous alliez plus loin » dit le roi qui c'était approché une nouvelle fois.

« Plus tard Eneldir, je fais connaissance avec mon petit-fils, maintenant. » décréta-t-elle sans lâcher Severus des yeux.

Elle tenait toujours la main du maître des potions dans la sienne. Il était comme hypnotisé tout à coup, il ne bougeait plus, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait de magnifique yeux bleus, un peu semblable à ceux de Albus par l'étincelle qui y brillait. Elle leva sa main libre vers son visage et la transe fut briser. Severus recula d'un pas brusquement, comme un animal effarouché, en dégageant sa main. Gléowine lui accorda un mince sourire et abaissa sa main.

« Je suis désolé, Severus, pardonne-moi cette familiarité » dit-elle doucement.

« Mère » s'offusqua le roi avec un grognement. « À vous entendre, on jurais que vous vous excusez de l'avoir blesser »

« Pour lui se serait plus conventionnel » répondit-elle avec un sourire triste sans quitter Severus des yeux.

Le maître des potions renifla dédaigneusement et détourna les yeux. Pour qui se prenait ces gens ? À parler ainsi comme s'ils connaissaient tout de lui et par-dessus tout comme s'il n'était pas là. Severus refusait catégoriquement de s'arrêter et de se demander s'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'ils disaient. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée, sortir d'ici au plus vite. Il avait ériger d'efficaces défenses avant de venir ici, il était près peu importe ce qui arriverait, mais la statue de sa mère avait fait tomber ces défenses. Il se sentait vulnérable et incapable de reprendre le contrôle sur le flots d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de lui.

« Merci beaucoup, pour cette charmante réunion de famille » ironisa Severus en reculant. « Mais vous allez devoir m'excuser, je dois rencontrer la princesse dans peu de temps. Il ne serait pas bon de prendre du retard sur mon horaire si je veux pouvoir partir au plutôt de cet endroit »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Severus » insista le roi avec un regard dur.

« Je n'ai rien à faire de votre question » siffla le maître des potions. « Ni de vous » ajouta-t-il avec un regard dédaigneux.

« Très bien » lança le roi. « Retourne baiser le bas de la robe de ton maître alors »

« Eneldir » gronda Gléowine.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Severus s'était élancer sur le roi, le projetant parterre. Il le maintenait au sol en le tenant par le collet.

« Je suis rester fidèle à ma mère de la seule façon que je connaissais. » cracha Severus entre ces dents serrés, alors que trois épées se retrouvaient sur sa gorge « Je devais être plus fort que lui pour la venger » ajouta-t-il en le relâchant.

D'un geste de la main le roi éloigna les gardes et le maître des potions se releva lentement. Il recula d'un pas son visage déformé par la colère, puis ensuite l'aberration lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait en partie répondu à sa question. Le Seigneur Eneldir se releva à son tour, replaçant tunique et robes au passage. Puis il regarda Severus une seconde avant de lui décerné un sourire, cette fois-ci un vrai sourire.

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre » proclama le roi en lui tendant la main. « Bienvenue parmi nous Severus »

Le maître des potions soupira et prit la main que son oncle lui tendait. Ils se serrèrent la main un moment en se regardant dans les yeux. Severus avait comprit avant même que le roi dise « C'est ce que je voulais entendre » qu'il s'était habilement fait manipulé.

L'homme hocha la tête et relâcha sa main. Il tourna ensuite les talons et fit quelques pas en direction de sa mère qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux en souriant. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Voudrais-tu marcher un peu avec moi, Severus » commença sa grand-mère en s'approchant. « Je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à la sortie pour que tu puisse aller te préparer pour ce soir. »

Severus hocha la tête faiblement, encore consterné. Il venait de découvrir que son oncle et lui se ressemblait et non seulement physiquement. Le maître des potions suivit sa grand-mère vers la porte, perdu dans ces pensées et ils s'engagèrent dans le corridor côte à côte, des gardes devant et derrières. L'homme était lui aussi très Serptentard. Il l'avait confronté directement, le menant habillement sur un chemin sinueux. Le poussant à se confessé avec ruse. Severus était vexé, non plus par les paroles de son oncle, mais bien de s'être fait avoir. D'un autre côté il devait admettre qu'il était admiratif. Peu de personne avait réussi à le piégé ainsi. Cela prouvait une autre chose par le fait même : Il avait baisser sa garde suffisamment pour admettre le piège efficacement.

Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant plus que jamais, toute cette histoire l'avait secouer. Il aurait voulu être complètement imperméable, mais le fait de découvrir tant de chose d'un seul coup sur sa mère ne le lui permettait pas. Il savait maintenant que c'était vrai, rien ne lui permettait dans douter. Il devait maintenant l'accepter, sa mère était une elfe. Lui était un demi-elfe, un prince rien de moins. Et il avait encore de la famille. L'admettre était une chose, mais quoi faire avec ces informations, il ne savait pas. C'était un choc, inutile de le nier, mais ce qui le troublait encore plus à cet instant était de réaliser qu'il avait envie de les connaître, du moins sa grand-mère, car son oncle….

« Pardonne à mon fils ces manières Severus » lança Gléowine, le sortant de ces pensées.

Severus fronça les sourcils en la regardant, se demandant si elle lisait dans les pensées. Il ne prit aucune chance et vérifia ces barrières mentales alors qu'elle continuait.

« Je n'aimes pas toujours ces méthodes, mais je dois avouer que le résultat est là. Je ne sais pas d'où il tient ces méthodes, son père n'était pas comme ça. » expliqua-t-elle. « Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a prit le trône à un très jeune âge » continua-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Le maître des potions jeta un regard en direction de la statue de sa mère en passant devant elle, sans toute fois s'arrêter.

« Eneldir, t'a surveiller pendant un certain temps après la mort de mon époux et de ton père. » reprit-elle cette fois-ci à son intention. « Quand il est revenu, je lui ai demander pourquoi il ne t'avait pas ramener avec lui comme je lui avais ordonner. Il m'a répondu : Parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. » continua-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Severus fronça les sourcils de nouveau en la regardant en biais.

« Il a sentit une dualité en toi, mais a décider qu'il valait mieux que tu reste là-bas et découvre toi-même ta voie. » expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Pour être tout à fait franche j'étais fâché contre lui, mais le fais que comme ta mère et ton grand-père, il semblait savoir quelques choses de plus que les autres m'a fait tenir ma langue. »

Severus l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il y avait une qualité lointaine à sa voix et une expression triste dans ces yeux.

« Dois-je le regretter ou non, je ne sais pas encore » avoua-t-elle doucement en tournant la tête vers lui. « Je sais que ta vie à été beaucoup plus difficile là-bas qu'elle ne l'aurait été ici, mais je comprends maintenant ce que Eneldir avait comprit. » affirma-t-elle. « Tout est beaucoup plus clair » murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même en détournant les yeux alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte qui lui ferait quitter le château. « Ta voie, bien que parsemer d'embûches, t'a amené à jouer un rôle très important auprès de Albus Dumbledore. » déclara-t-elle en cessant de marcher et en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face.

Severus détourna les yeux, sans admettre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Ta vie à prit une toute autre importance » dit-elle avec une expression que Severus ne sut comprendre.

Elle semblait être un mélange de sentiment. De la tristesse, de la résignation, une pointe de colère, un peu de mystère. Lui donnant un doute sur le sujet exact dont portait cette phrase.

« Tu ne resteras pas parmi nous » reprit-elle.

Severus ne sut pas si c'était une question ou une affirmation, mais y répondit de toute façon.

« Non »

Elle esquissa un mince sourire. Ces gardes l'attendaient devant la porte, regardant le sol, semblant ne leur porter aucune attention, mais Severus savait qu'à cette distance ils devaient les entendre. Eux ainsi que le garde en bleu à l'air revêche. Celui-ci cependant ne regardait pas le sol. Il était derrière sa grand-mère, à une distance raisonnable et polit mais le regardait avec dédain et colère.

« Peux-tu accorder une faveur à une vielle femme avant de partir ? » demanda Gléowine, brisant le silence une nouvelle fois.

Severus la contempla un instant, se disant de nouveau qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose de Albus. Elle le regardait avec des yeux bleus étincelants et malicieux. Combien de fois avait-il céder lorsque Albus lui avait dit la même chose. Pouvez-vous faire une faveur à un vieil homme ? Severus soupira, ce demandant si c'était la phrase où les yeux son point faible alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un bref signe de tête incertain.

Sa grand-mère le regarda un instant en souriant, puis leva les mains. Elle les posa de chaque côté de sa tête et Severus sursauta. Il combattit l'envie de chasser ces mains d'un mouvement brusque, puisqu'il pouvait voir qu'elle n'allait lui faire aucun mal, mais la tentation était forte. Il n'aimait pas être toucher ainsi, avec douceur et… affection. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait, tentant de se convaincre, mais la vérité c'est qu'il en avait son deuil lorsque sa mère était morte. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça, pas maintenant….

Severus commençait à chercher une façon de se libérer de l'étreinte sans blesser la vieille femme, lorsqu'elle entraîna sa tête vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Répétant le geste exacte de sa mère, lorsqu'elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Severus sentit sa gorge se serrée et releva la tête rapidement, prêt à siffler du venin. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse replonger dans ces sentiments sans rien faire. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa grand-mère avec un des siens réputé pour leur froideur cependant rien ne sortit. Il ne fit qu'entendre, stupéfait, alors que dans sa tête résonnait les mots : **Écoute attentivement la princesse ce soir.**

Lorsque Severus comprit sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était elle qui venait de glisser ces mots dans son esprit, il érigea de nouveau les défenses que le geste de sa grand-mère avait fait s'écrouler comme un château de carte en esquissant une expression dédaigneuse. Non pas envers elle, mais envers lui. Il devenait pathétique dans cet endroit. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement et il la referma en fronçant les sourcils. Ces yeux semblaient vouloir lui dire quelques choses, mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse entrer de nouveau dans son esprit. Le garde derrière sa grand-mère bougea et s'approcha de quelques pas. Il remarqua alors le mouvement des yeux de Gléowine et c'est là qu'il comprit. La faveur n'était pas le baiser. C'était seulement le moyen qu'elle avait utiliser pour lui faire descendre ces barrières. La faveur qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse était d'écouter attentivement la princesse ce soir. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était : Pourquoi ne le lui avait-elle pas dit à haute voix ? Pourquoi la mère du roi devait faire des cachettes en lui parlant devant de simple garde ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si important la princesse pour que sa mérite le secret ?

Arrivant à la conclusion qu'il ne saurait qu'en temps voulut, Severus esquissa un bref signe de tête en guise d'acceptation et de salutation et tourna les talons. En le voyant faire Valandil ouvrit la porte et sortit. Le maître des potions le suivit sans un regard en arrière. Il retourna la tête seulement lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il remarqua alors que Càno le suivait toujours et que le garde en bleu était devant la porte et les regardait d'un air contemplatif. Il y avait décidément anguille sous roches. Tout n'était pas aussi paisible qu'il y paraissait en ces lieux.

Severus fit le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre dans un état quelconque, cherchant des réponses à ces questions, tout en restant sur ces gardes. Lorsqu'il referma la porte il réalisa trois choses. 1- Il n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions. 2- Rester sur ces gardes étaient beaucoup plus faciles maintenant et 3- Qu'il ne restait que 45 minutes avant son dîner avec la princesse. Où était passé le temps ?

Il sortit sur la terrasse en songeant à la situation d'un air absent. Puis il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit sa montre de poche. Il ouvrit le dos précautionneusement et se saisit d'une petit plume dorée. Il ferma les yeux en tenant la plume quelques secondes puis la resserra et entra à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit une plume, du parchemin et une encre de sa composition. Il se dirigea ensuite avec son butin vers la petite table et prit place. Il écrivit rapidement.

_Albus, _

_J'ai rencontré mon oncle et ma grand-mère, ils semblent en savoir plus que je ne le voudrais sur ma situation. J'ai des raisons de croire que le Seigneur Amrod ne nous à pas tout dit et que je ne suis pas ici simplement pour les raisons nommées. Quelque chose se trame ici, mais je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. Je vous contacterai de nouveau après ma rencontre avec la princesse. Je ne crois pas que ma vie soit en danger, mais comme le disait souvent Phinéas Nigellus, en cas de doute vaut mieux garder un serpent dans sa manche. Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de moi d'ici demain c'est que j'ai des ennuis._

_S._

Severus se relu rapidement et roula la missive. Il la protégea de quelques sorts et sortit sur la terrasse. Il dû attendre un certain temps avant qu'un pop un peu en haut de sa tête se fasse entendre, suivit d'un léger trémolo. Il leva la tête pour voir Fumseck descendre vers lui. L'oiseau se posa sur la balustrade à ces côtés, comme la veille. Le maître des potions lui caressa la tête en lui tendant la missive. Il la prit rapidement en regardant Severus de ces yeux perçants. Puis après avoir frotter sa tête contre la main qui le caressait, il prit son envol et disparut dans un « pop » juste au moment où l'on cognait à la porte. Severus regarda l'horloge au mur en entrant pour constater qu'il restait encore 15 minutes avant son rendez-vous avec la princesse. Il se dirigea vers la porte les sourcils froncés, espérant que ce n'était pas des ennuis. Il ouvrit la porte doucement tenant sa baguette fermement dans sa poche. Deux gardes se tenaient devant lui, seulement pas les même que cette après-midi. Il y en avait un qui ne semblait pas plus vieux que 17 ans, tandis que l'autre semblait avoir une trentaine d'année. Son visage était racé, une bonne carrure. Sa posture lui donnant l'air snobe. L'expression sur son visage n'était rien pour aider le tableau puisqu'il regardait le plus jeune avec un air agacé. Celui-ci s'était incliné dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Severus croisa les bras, attendant, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Le plus vieux qui jusqu'ici, avait tenter d'ignorer l'attitude du plus jeune, lui assena un coup de coude. Le jeune elfe se redressa vivement en rougissant. Severus fronça les sourcils en le regardant et le jeune elfe s'empourpra d'avantage.

« Bonsoir votre majesté » bafouilla-t-il et Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Je suis Laxae et voici… »

« Nous sommes chargé de vous escortez jusqu'à la salle à dîner » compléta le plus vieux après avoir lever les yeux au ciel avec irritation.

« Très bien » acquiesça Severus d'une voix ennuyé en esquissant un geste pour les inciter à montrer le chemin.

Le jeune elfe s'inclina de nouveau avant de hocher la tête et de tourner les talons. Severus qui avait comprit la procédure le suivit, sur ces gardes, portant plus d'attention au garde derrière qu'au garde devant qui semblait marcher avec une cadence militaire. « Ridicule » pensa le maître des potions en le regardant marcher pas sautillant après pas sautillant. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à se faire appeler « votre majesté ». Il venait de mettre le doigt sur le sentiment de déjà vue que lui avait inspirer le jeune elfe, avec sa petite stature et son engouement timide. Collin Crivey, il ne manquait que l'appareil photo…et Potter. Severus secoua la tête dédaigneusement, lorsqu'il réalisa que dans le cas présent c'était lui Potter. Il en était encore à chasser l'horreur et l'ironie de la chose lorsque le jeune elfe s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

« Si sa majesté veut bien » dit-il en lui faisant signe d'entré.

Le maître des potions se retint difficilement de rouler les yeux et entra. C'était une grande salle rectangulaire avec un plafond cathédrale. Des colonnes de chaques côtés donnait naissance à de magnifique arches qui allaient se rencontrer au sommet du plafond. Sur le mur de gauche une grande cheminé qui n'était pas allumé siégeait. Sur celui de droit, il y avait plusieurs portes-fenêtres à carreaux. Elles étaient toutes ouvertes laissant entré la brise chaude de juillet. Le soleil qui commençait à descendre donnait une luminescence orangé à la pièce. Il y avait au fond de la pièce une double porte gardé par deux elfes.

Severus s'approcha de la table déjà apprêtée où un elfe attendait. Celui-ci tira une chaise et le maître des potions y prit place, face aux fenêtres. L'elfe s'éloigna de quelques pas de la table et croisa les mains derrière son dos, alors que les deux gardes qui l'avaient escorté refermaient la porte et prenaient place devant. Severus contempla les issues et le nombre d'elfes, planifiant mentalement quelques plans d'évasion rapide. Il y était encore lorsque la porte du fond s'ouvrit et qu'un elfe vêtue d'une tunique verte avec une bande d'argent lui traversant le torse de l'épaule à la taille entra, fit quelques pas vert l'avant, puis deux vers le côté. Severus le regarda impatiemment.

« La princesse Lorenahil » annonça-t-il d'une voix claire.

Severus se leva lentement, respectant les uses et coutumes de politesse des sorciers. Du moins les sang-purs. Il songea un instant que ce titre ne s'appliquait plus tout à fait à lui. Lorsqu'il reprit contenance et qu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que la princesse était déjà devant lui de l'autre côté de la table.

Ces yeux remontèrent lentement le long d'un corps svelte couvert d'un tissus vert pâle à l'apparence aérien. La princesse était doté de belles courbes nota-t-il distraitement en remontant les yeux encore un peu pour les posés sur son visage. Il fut ébloui un instant par le soleil qui brillait encore derrière elle, gardant encore quelques secondes son visage dans l'ombre. Aussitôt que ces yeux se furent habitués, ils s'écarquillèrent. Reconnaissant son visage, il siffla :

« Vous ? »

À suivre….

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Caras Lith : La cité des cendres

Queten ö ka iell byu e saij i limnar : Dites à ma fille que je veux la voir.

Ir tis i limnaren, mae bo : Quand vous la verrez, bien sur.

Oy, Meletyalda : Oui, votre majesté

Himin, mu badi tis yonu : Continuez, nous allons vous rejoindre

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Oh, le suspense, il semble évidant que Severus connaît la princesse. Qui est-elle ? Les paries sont ouverts j'attends vos suppositions.

À la prochaine

May-Luna

xxx


	5. Chapter 4 : I aranel het atta nîf

Disclaimer : Ok, c'est plus compliqué avec celle-ci. L'univers et les persos sont à JKRowling, les elfes sont à moi et leur langue et bien elle est à JRR Tolkien en partie. Certaine partie de l'histoire des elfes aussi.

RAR

vyrses : Non, non c'est pas moi, ni Minerva, lol. Elle aurait j'avais vu des elfes selon ce que j'ai écris au deuxième chapitre. Allez, bonne lecture et merci pour la review.

Sevina Roguette : Salut Sevina ! À ta dernière review tu me disais qu'il fallut que tu retournes voir ta review pour savoir de quoi tu me parlais dans ma réponse. Je n'oses imaginer ce que ce doit être cette fois-ci, lol. La description de lieux ( tu me parlais de ça, lol) J'ai tellement eut de plaisir à l'imaginer, que c'est tout sortit tout seul quand je l'ai écris. Je suis bien contente que tu es apprécié, y'a beaucoup de gens que les détails ennuis. Pour la jeune elfe, son nom est Càno, quant à savoir si c'est la princesse il faudra lire pour savoir. C'était pas vite, vite, mais comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais. Voilà, je te laisse aller lire et voir de tes yeux qui est la princesse. Encore merci pour la review.

Snape4Ever1 : Comme ça tu parie sur l'elfe à l'épée, hein ? Comme je sais que je ne pourrais rien dire qui puisse te faire changer d'idée, je te laisse avec tes désillusions et je m'occupe du reste de ta review. Ahhhhh, tu changes d'idée toi-même plus ( May a les sourcils froncés et se dit que cette fille est décidément étrange.) Bon et bien ça fait moins de travail pour moi. Mais t'as bien raison la princesse ne fait pas de dédoublement de personnalité. Le roi par contre, il fait d'autre chose, quoi tu le saura dans ce chapitre, tout comme l'identité de la princesse. Je suis sur que ma princesse fera ton affaire,. O. Un indice ? Naaaaa, lis, tu sauras dans la première page. Merci pour la review, elles me font écrire, parce que j'ai hâte que tu revienne par la suite, lol. Surtout là, lol. Allez bonne lecture.

Onarluca : Parfait y'en a au moins une qui à pas toute ces petites hypothèse de formé, avec en plus des espérances sur l'identité de la princesse. Ça pas été vite, mais ça va se régularisé, j'ai eus des problèmes d'ordi terrible. Maintenant ça va nouvel ordi, nouveau modem et nouvelle connexion. Y'en aura plus de problème, seulement la vrai vie qui se met dans le chemin une fois de temps en temps, lol. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

Rogua : Merci bien. Ahhhh une autre qui ne voit pas ! J'adore ça. C'est vrai je vous le dis dans la suite et la voilà cette fameuse suite.

missR : Si tu es resté une inconditionnelle de Severus même après le tome6 tu mérite tout mon respect, lol. Mais par contre pour ce qui est de ne pas laisser de review… Je plaisante, lol, c'est tout le contraire en fait, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on a réussit à faire sortir quelqu'un de l'ombre. Alors merci pour la review et espérons qu'on se reverra sous le soleil, lol.

Bonne lecture.

OoooooOooooooOoooooO

Chapitre 4 : I aranel het atta nîf

« Vous ! »

« Oui » répondit-elle simplement d'une voix calme, alors que l'elfe qui faisait office de maître d'hôtel tirait sa chaise.

Elle prit place avec grâce alors que Severus croisait les bras et la toisait d'un regard mauvais.

« Je croyais qu'on vous appelait Càno ? » siffla le maître des potions d'une voix fielleuse.

« Je ne peux le niez, on m'appelle aussi ainsi » dit-elle en levant des yeux neutres vers lui. « Seulement Càno dans votre langue signifie commandant. »

« Et le rôle de commandant est un rôle muet ? Parce que comme je le constate vous parler très bien ma langue. » remarqua Severus avec agitation.

Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'on l'avait fait venir ici pour qu'il devienne le fou du roi… Ou peut-être des deux.

« Merci » répondit la princesse en inclinant la tête.

« Ce n'était pas un compliment » grogna-t-il avec colère.

« Je sais » répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Dans un sifflement colérique et un tourbillon de robes noires Severus se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas. On l'avait suffisamment duper, s'en était assez comme ça. Seulement lorsqu'il arriva à la porte sa retraite lui était bloquée par deux gardes à l'attitude très contrastante. L'un s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et le défiait d'un sourire goguenard, alors que l'autre se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement en lançant un regard un peu désespéré vers la princesse.

« Dites à vos hommes de s'enlever de mon chemin. » ordonna Severus sans quitter le plus grand garde des yeux.

« Vous êtes conscient que vous ne pourrez pas quitter Caras lith ce soir, n'est-ce pas professeur ? »

« Pardon ? » s'enquit-il à voix basse, les yeux brillants d'une lueur dangereuse qui fit perdre son sourire au garde le plus costaud.

« Vous pourrez quitter Caras lith seulement demain » répéta la princesse d'une voix calme.

« Vous pensez pouvoir me garder prisonnier ? » demanda Severus d'une voix onctueuse en se tournant vers elle.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle s'était levée et lui faisait face avec assurance. Elle semblait être la seule à ne pas être impressionné par le ton malveillant qu'avait prit la voix du maître des potions.

« Absolument pas » répondit la princesse en secouant la tête doucement. « C'est uniquement pour votre sécurité et celle des gardes qui vous escorterons jusqu'au pied de la montagne. » continua-t-elle toujours d'une voix calme. « La forêt qui se répand sur cette montagne est peuplé d'un grand nombre de créature dangereuse en temps normal, mais en plus depuis quelques temps nous somme prit avec un groupe assez important de loup-garou…

Severus retint difficilement un frisson. Depuis qu'il avait été confronté à un loup-garou durant sa sixième année, c'était pratiquement devenu une phobie.

« C'est la pleine lune ce soir » ajouta la princesse.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer avec lassitude.

« Vous considèrerez peut-être partagé ce dîner avec moi comme il était convenu. » suggéra-t-elle poliment en désignant la table.

« Non » rétorqua Severus en secouant la tête, lui dédiant un regard condescendant. « Je crois que je vais refuser l'opportunité d'être trompé à nouveau et passé le reste de mon séjour dans ma chambre. Après tout elle est magnifique cette chambre. C'est probablement d'ailleurs la seule chose ici dont je garderai un bon souvenir. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix sournoise.

« Vous m'en voyez désolé, professeur. » assura-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction des gardes qui gardaient la porte.

« Oh, j'en suis sur » ironisa Severus les lèvres pincées, alors que le sosie de Crivey ouvrait la porte et sortait.

« Bonne fin de soirée, professeur. » souffla-t-elle alors que Severus tournait les talons et le suivait.

OoooOoooOoooO

Severus était assied sur son lit, adossé contre des oreillers. Il regardait la pleine lune faire son chemin tranquillement d'un côté à l'autre de la porte fenêtre avec ressentiment. Au retour dans ces appartements il avait longuement fait les cents pas de façon agiter. Il avait été en colère, mais maintenant seulement une infime partit de cette colère résidait toujours. Et il n'était pas sur qu'elle soit exactement dirigé contre les elfes.

Il n'avait pas fait ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas écouté la princesse. Il en éprouvait un sentiment étrange d'échec et cela le contrariait. Pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier ? Pourquoi tout cela lui importait ? Il ne le voulait pas. Il en avait bien assez dans son assiette avec ce qu'il se passait dans son monde à lui. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela l'affecte, mais il se rendait compte rapidement que c'était impossible. Tout ceci refusait de passer uniquement par le chemin habituel, sa tête. Ça faisait inexorablement le chemin inverse, son cœur. Oh bien sur la tête s'en mêlait aussi, mais seulement pour rationaliser ce qui pouvait l'être et enlaidir d'avantage ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être. Comme le fait que sa famille n'avait pas tenté de le rencontrer avant de vouloir quelque chose de lui. Oh sa grand-mère lui avait assuré autre chose, mais Severus n'était pas du genre à croire sans preuve. Il en était…blessé ? Oui, c'était ce à quoi ce résidu de colère se rattachait. Il était blessé et en colère contre lui-même de l'être. « L'esprit humain est complètement tordu » pensa-t-il avec un soupir.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne savait ce que voulait de lui les elfes. Maintenant plus que jamais il doutait que ce soit simplement le mariage. Il y avait quelque chose de plus il en était persuader, mais quoi ? Peut-être que s'il avait écouter la princesse il l'aurait su. Peut-être que cette chose aurait été avantageuse pour lui aussi. Severus émit un reniflement dédaigneux. « Bien sur…

Un battement d'aile le fit sortir de ces pensées avec un sursaut. Il avait écrit à Albus plutôt et attendait sa réponse par le biais de Fumseck. Il n'avait cependant pas entendu le « pop » qui caractérisait l'arriver initiale de l'oiseau. Avait-il été si loin dans ces pensées ?

Il y avait du bruit sur le balcon…

Des bruits de pas ?

Severus se redressa, les sens alertes. Écoutant attentivement.

C'était bien des bruits de pas. Ce n'était pas Fumseck.

Il se leva précautionneusement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'approcha à pas feutré de la fenêtre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut très prêt qu'il discerna une ombre. Il y avait quelqu'un sur le balcon. Il se glissa le long du mur et se tapie dans l'ombre, sa baguette glissant rapidement de son fourreau pour lui tomber dans la main. Il surprendrait l'intrus dès son entrée.

Severus jura mentalement lorsqu'il vit ces robes et son veston noir étendu sur le lit. Il n'avait que sa chemise blanche, entièrement déboutonné sur le dos. Il jura de nouveau. La chemise était presque aussi visible qu'une flamme dans le noir. Elle l'empêchait de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Il devrait faire vite. Nul doute que l'intrus le verrait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire chaudron.

Severus retint son souffle en entendant les bruits de pas s'approcher de la porte. L'intrus allait bientôt entrer. Au moment précis où il s'y attendait un bras et un pied entrèrent dans la chambre.

Tout ce passa dans une furie de mouvements. Il attrapa le bras et avec quelques tours l'intrus se retrouva coincer dans une étreinte brutale, la baguette de Severus sous la gorge. Chose surprenante l'intrus n'avait même pas eut un sursaut.

« Je ne suis pas armée je viens simplement vous parler » murmura l'intrus.

Severus serra les dents immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de la princesse Lorenahil, qu'il n'avait pu reconnaître précédemment à cause de l'obscurité.

« Pou…. »

« Chut. » souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête autant qu'elle en était capable vers lui.

Severus la tenait fermement, le dos contre son torse et les deux bras immobilisés.

« Il y a deux gardes devant votre porte et ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis ici. » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure que Severus dû forcer pour entendre, même si sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Severus la considérait en silence, sondant ces yeux, lorsqu'il y eut un bruit à la porte. La princesse tourna la tête en sa direction, se raidissant immédiatement entre ces mains. Figés, ils regardèrent tout les deux la porte dans le plus grand des silences. C'est alors que Severus remarqua l'odeur particulière qui accompagnait la princesse. Elle sentait comme la forêt au matin, après une nuit de pluie, avec un petit quelque chose de sucré. C'était une odeur délicieusement étrange et qu'il n'avait jamais sentie auparavant. La princesse tourna la tête de nouveau vers lui, maintenant sur qu'il n'y avait rien à la porte. Elle releva un sourcil, patiente. Elle était moins grande qu'elle ne l'avait semblé dans son uniforme, elle ne lui arrivait à peine qu'à l'épaule. Et plus fragile aussi. Prenant sûrement sa lenteur à la relâcher pour de l'hésitation elle murmura avec hauteur:

« Vous avez accepter de faire une faveur à votre grand-mère, est-ce la toute l'importance que les sorciers accorde à leurs paroles. »

**« Écoute attentivement la princesse ce soir. » **revint la voix de sa grand-mère pour le hanter, au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à ce qu'il croyait être une attaque contre l'honneur des sorciers.

Puis il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Il resserra son emprise sur elle, en enfonçant sa baguette plus rudement sous sa gorge. Il fut surprit de ne pas sentir le moindre mouvement de résistance dans son corps. Son regard ne vacilla même pas pour l'ombre d'une seconde.

« Comment savez-vous ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

« Elle me l'a dit.» répondit-elle simplement.

Severus fit semblant de délibérer quelques secondes, après tout sa décision était déjà prise. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été patient pour en savoir plus. Alors il n'allait sûrement pas manquer cette deuxième chance. Le maître des potions la relâcha précautionneusement en gardant sa baguette pointer sur elle. Elle s'éloigna un peu et il lui lança un regard d'avertissement en désignant sa baguette qui émit quelques étincelles. Elle hocha la tête doucement et se tourna vers la porte. Elle leva une main sur en sa direction semblant lui jeter un sort. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les portes fenêtres qu'elle ferma une après l'autre, avant de lever la main en leur direction de nouveau. Lorsque ce fut fait elle se tourna vers le maître des potions et joignit ces mains devant elle.

« Je suis désolé de m'introduire dans votre intimité ainsi, mais c'était nécessaire » commença-t-elle d'une voix calme, sans même regarder sa baguette.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda-t-il, sèchement.

« Parce que je devais vous parler. » répondit-elle simplement.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. » déclara-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Puis d'un mouvement de sa baguette qu'il gardait pointée sur elle, il lui fit signe de prendre place à la table. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas résolu sans le quitter des yeux et prit place sur une chaise avec grâce. Elle croisa ces mains sur ces genoux.

« Pour l'heure, professeur Rogue, vous êtes sous l'impression que nous nous sommes tous joué de vous, et je dois malheureusement avouer qu'il y a une part de vérité dans cette pensée. » commença-t-elle d'une voix claire et douce, mais sans aucune affliction. « Seulement je peux vous affirmer que ceux qui vous on tromper ne sont qu'une infime portion des parties concerné par votre venu ici et votre décision. »

« Ma décision ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix morne.

« Oui, votre décision. » répondit-elle. « À propos du mariage »

Il n'y avait eut aucune altération dans sa voix à ce mot, mais c'était la première fois, depuis le début, qu'elle avait relâché son regard. Ainsi donc la princesse n'est pas à l'épreuve de tout ? pensa Severus mesquinement. Une satisfaction profonde s'installa en lui. Il tenta de l'approfondir un peu.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, le mariage. » souffla le maître des potions d'une voix suave.

À la répétition de ce mot, les yeux de l'elfe s'égarèrent encore et Severus esquissa un tic de la bouche victorieux. À quoi d'autre la princesse pouvait-elle réagir ainsi ? se demanda-t-il, cherchant le chemin à suivre pour la débalancer.

« Votre père m'a déjà tout dit ça » reprit Severus d'un ton ennuyé. « Mais vous savez vous étiez là. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sournois, jouant avec elle comme un chat joue avec une sourie.

La princesse baissa la tête.

« Oui et c'est sûrement de là que provient le plus ma désolation… »

« Ne jouer pas les pénitents, j'ai horreur de ça. » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Elle releva la tête brusquement et le regarda avec attention.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, je vous assure professeur, surtout que je ne suis coupable de rien. » reprit-elle avec assurance, son menton juché en l'air en signe de défiance.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement. Parce qu'elle avait comprit son manège ou pour réfuté ces dires, personne n'aurait pu le dire.

« Si vous m'aviez laissé finir professeur j'aurais pu vous dire pourquoi je suis désolé. » continua-t-elle sans porté attention à son reniflement. « Je suis désolé car mon père vous a mentie et manipuler. Mon père a convaincu le conseil de me retirer le commandement de la garde royal et de l'armée de Caras Lith il y a six mois. Si j'ai revêtu l'uniforme de nouveau c'était seulement sur la demande de mon père. »

Mon père par-ci, mon père par-là…. Pensa Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Votre père ne me semble pas très bien savoir ce qu'il veut. » déclara-t-il, mesquin.

« Au contraire, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et il l'a eut. » répondit-elle. « Voyez-vous professeur Rogue, lorsqu'il a été convenu qu'un émissaire serait envoyé à Poudlard. Le conseil de Caras Lith c'est rassemblé pour le désigner. Deux ce sont porter volontaire, mon père et votre oncle. Le conseil croyait que vous auriez besoin d'un peu de persuasion pour accompagner un étranger dans un périple dont vous ignoriez tout de la destination exacte. » expliqua-t-elle. « Votre oncle est un homme formidable, un noble dirigeant et un grand soldat » affirma-t-elle avec conviction. « Et il peut aussi être très persuasif, mais comme vous avez pu le constater cette après-midi, il a aussi tendance à prendre les gens à contre vent. Le conseil a donc choisit d'envoyer mon père, qui est un plus subtil orateur. » conclut-elle avec un mince sourire.

« Si vous en veniez au fait » dit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

« J'y arrive professeur.» affirma-t-elle. « Mon père à donc été envoyer à Poudlard pour vous entretenir de la situation sans trop de détail et si besoin il y avait vous convaincre de revenir avec lui en vous faisant miroiter toutes les splendeurs de Caras lith. » continua-t-elle, d'une voix sans émois. « Seulement mon père vous a entretenu de la situation dans ces moindres détails et n'a pas tenté de vous convaincre à la moitié de ces capacités. Comme il l'espérait en regard de l'ampleur de la situation votre première réponse a été non. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il n'avait malheureusement pas compter sur la présence de vos deux collègues, qui si je ne me trompe pas y sont pour beaucoup dans votre acceptation. » conclut-elle en le regardant avec insistance.

Severus hocha la tête avec reluctance de plus en plus curieux. Elle hocha la tête à son tour.

« Au lever du soleil mon père à réaliser que son plan n'avait pas fonctionner, mais par contre il pouvait toujours ce féliciter dans n'avoir un deuxième. » déclara-t-elle et Severus fronça les sourcils. « Mon père m'a redonné mes fonctions avec l'accord du conseil lorsqu'il a été convenu de son voyage à Poudlard et je n'ai aucun doute que je serai convoqué de nouveau très bientôt pour qu'ils soient révoquées. Mon retour au commandement à ces yeux n'avait que pour seul but cette mascarade. Il comptait sur cette réaction que vous avez en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Pour que vous quittiez Caras lith sans promesse de retour et que lui et moi ne soyons pas obliger de refuser le mariage. » répondit-elle. « Ainsi vous êtes le seul coupable. »

« Coupable de quoi ? »

« De refuser à notre peuple ce qu'il souhaite depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. »

« Votre père est contre l'unification ? »

« Non. » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Seulement contre notre mariage. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes à moitié sorcier. »

« Je vois » affirma Severus en croisant les bras. « Belle ouverture d'esprit. »

La princesse se leva doucement, lui faisant face avec assurance.

« Pendant des années mon père à siégé au Wizenmagot, il n'a jamais hésité à mettre en danger sa vie pour des sorciers dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix dure. « Ce sentiment qui l'habite aujourd'hui envers les sorciers est né de l'amertume. Amertume qui as vu jour après la perte d'être cher. Dont une que vous partagez avec lui, professeur. »

Severus comprit qu'elle parlait de sa mère, mais il choisit de l'ignorer au mieux de ces capacités. Il lui fit seulement signe de se rasseoir en relevant sa baguette. Elle n'y porta aucune attention.

« Ne vous m'éprenez pas professeur, mon père n'a rien des fanatiques que vous voyez évoluer autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne veut pas votre mort, seulement que vous restiez loin de sa fille... »

« D'accord, d'accord. » concéda Severus en faisant un pas vers elle, l'air plus dangereux. « Votre père est un gentil manipulateur et un étroit d'esprit avec des circonstances atténuantes.»

Un nerf remua sur la joue de la princesse, mais ce fut sa seule réaction et Severus comprit qu'elle n'était pas due à la peur. Ainsi donc le père était un sujet sensible.

« Mais durant votre charmante diatribe vous avez énoncé votre papa chéri de nombreuse fois. » continua-t-il d'un ton sournois, le nerf bougea de nouveau. « Maintenant ce que je voudrais savoir c'est la position de mon oncle et de ma grand-mère dans tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

Elle reprit place tranquillement en souriant, surprenant et énervant Severus tout à la fois.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Parce que vous partagez de nombreux trait avec votre oncle et pas seulement physiquement. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé en lissant un faux plie dans sa robe. « Vous semblez vous aussi cultiver l'art de prendre les gens à contre vent. »

« Oh, si ce que j'ai vu cette après-midi est le pire qu'il peut faire, je vous assure que je ne le lui ressemble pas du tout. » déclara-t-il d'une voix dangereuse en se penchant vers elle en prenant appuie sur la table. « Répondez à ma question maintenant ? » ordonna-t-il. « Mon oncle et ma grand-mère, ils pensent quoi de tout ça ? »

« Ils sont pour » répondit-elle blasé. « C'était d'ailleurs l'idée de votre oncle de vous faire revenir. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Et vous ? »

Elle sembla surprit un instant et le regarda avec interrogation une fraction de seconde avant de détourner les yeux.

« La réponse à cette question est un peu compliquer. » répondit-elle finalement.

« Essayez tout de même » souffla-t-il d'une voix à la fois tranchante et velouté, s'amusant de son malaise.

Elle le comprit immédiatement et replongea son regard dans le sien.

« En temps normal, que vous soyez à demi lutin, géant, goule ou un elfe pur et simple je ne vous épouserais pas. » déclara-t-elle avec le même tranchant. «Simplement car je ne vous connais pas. »

« Bien. » affirma-t-il en se redressant. « J'ai cru un instant que vous remettiez en question mon charme. »

« Absolument pas » rétorqua-t-elle et il lui sembla qu'elle s'était retenue de lever les yeux au ciel. «Encore faut il être susceptible d'être émoustiller par l'air revêche et le sarcasme. Malheureusement j'ai été l'apprentie de votre oncle pendant prêt de 15 ans, alors je peux vous assurez que l'ensemble manque un peu de nouveauté. »

« Ainsi donc le point est clair, je ne veux pas vous épouser et vous non plus. » trancha-t-il en croisant les bras, réalisant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation que sa chemise était toujours déboutonnée. « Alors, maintenant si nous en venions au moment où vous m'expliquez pourquoi la fille à son papa est entrain de bousiller ces plans dans le plus grands des secrets ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement, pour attirer l'attention de la princesse ailleurs pendant qu'il se reboutonnait d'un mouvement de baguette.

Le nerf dans sa joue avait refait son apparition et Severus s'en félicita. Il prenait un malin plaisir à toujours la remette dans un état de débalancement.

« Le moment viendra dès que nous serons rendu où nous devons aller.» déclara-t-elle en se levant.

« Et où devons nous aller ? » demanda-t-il surprit de cette tournure.

« Au sommet de la montagne. » répondit-elle. « Mais on ne doit pas pouvoir vous voir. »

« Désolé, j'ai laissé ma cape d'invisibilité à la maison. » déclara-t-il avec ironie en recroisant les bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave, elle n'aurait pas trompé l'œil d'un elfe de toute façon. » affirma-t-elle en s'approchant de lui les bras tendus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il interloqué, surprit au point où il en oublia de lever sa baguette.

« Je vais vous rendre invisible aux yeux des elfes. » répondit-elle en faisant un pas de plus, le touchant presque.

Severus recula d'un pas. Il avait maintenant la quasi certitude qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais ce n'était peut-être seulement qu'une impression. Il n'avait pas pu entrer dans sa tête avec la légilimancie et par trois reprises il avait essayé. Est-ce que tous les elfes y étaient immunisés ? Elle approcha encore et Severus esquissa un nouveau mouvement de recul.

« Relaxez, je n'ai pas mon épée. » souffla-t-elle doucement, d'une voix décidément sournoise.

Le maître des potions lui jeta un regard noir et il lui sembla qu'elle esquissa un léger tic de la bouche, comme si elle retenait un sourire. Elle fit un nouveau pas vers lui et l'orgueil maintenu Severus en place, les dents serrées. Elle plaça chaque mains près de son torse sans le touché et ferma les yeux. Severus sentit une sensation de froid l'envahir, pas tellement différente d'un sort de désillusion. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, Severus remarqua que les nuances ambrées dans ces yeux n'étaient pas que des tâches. Ces yeux étaient semblables aux siens. Il y avait du noir autour de la pupille, un cercle brun foncé et un autre cercle noir autour ce qui donnait l'impression que ces yeux étaient entièrement noirs. Ces yeux aussi étaient comme ça. Il y avait du ambre autour de la pupille et une large bande sur le pourtour de l'iris, mais entre les deux c'était un brun doux rappelant le chocolat au lait.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà voyager avec votre ami ? » demanda-t-elle, brisant sa contemplation.

« Mon ami ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure sans comprendre.

« Le phénix » répondit-elle après s'être délicatement raclé la gorge.

Severus se racla la gorge à son tour et recula d'un pas.

« Ce poulet géant n'est pas mon ami, sinon une autre âme bien veillante qui a décider que j'aimais être enquiquiner. » déclara-t-il avec dédains.

« Et la réponse à la question elle est ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé en reculant elle aussi d'un pas.

« Non »

« Bien, tentez de faire le vide, ne pensez surtout pas à garder vos pieds encrer. » expliqua-t-elle en reculant encore de quelques pas.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit Severus, au moment même où elle disparaissait pour laisser sa place à un phénix… blanc ?

Elle était en tout point comme Fumseck sinon pour la couleur de son plumage qui était d'un blanc des plus pur qu'il n'est jamais vu. Ces petits yeux ambre le fixèrent avant qu'elle ne s'envole et se mette à tournoyer autour de lui. Comprenant ce qu'elle attendait de lui pour avoir déjà vu Albus faire de même il attrapa sa queue. Ces pieds quittèrent le sol, Severus ferma les yeux dans un réflexe et ces pieds touchèrent le sol de nouveau. Surprit il ouvrit les yeux…

Ils étaient déjà au sommet de la montagne. Ils étaient dans cette espace entouré de rempart qu'il avait aperçu à son arrivée. Chaque côté le vrombissement de l'eau se faisait entendre. L'arbre se tenait devant eux, à quelques mètres seulement. Severus éberlué, reprit contenance lorsqu'il vit la princesse reprendre forme. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre sans attendre et Severus la suivit les sourcils froncés. Cet arbre n'était pas seulement laid, il était aussi mort selon lui.

« Vous savez que cet arbre est mort, n'est-ce pas ? » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Cet arbre n'est en fait pas un arbre et il est loin d'être mort. » répondit-elle en s'arrêtant à son pied.

Severus qui avait jusqu'alors regarder les branches de l'arbres baissa les yeux et vit qu'il y avait comme un socle de roche devant eux qui formait une table.

« C'était un elfe autrefois, un elfe et votre ancêtre puisque c'est lui qui a fondé Côf hituir. » reprit-elle sans cesser de contempler l'arbre. « Il se nomme Lorien, c'était un valar. »

« Un valar ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant.

« Un dieu » répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Je vois » répondit en relevant un sourcil moqueur.

« N'ayez pas l'air si condescendant professeur, vous pourriez bien découvrir des choses étonnantes en ce qui concerne nos dieux. » rétorqua-t-elle sans colère.

« Une autre fois peut-être » dit-il d'une voix sans enthousiasme en croisant les bras

La princesse le regarda un instant, puis sursauta et se retourna. Severus se tourna vers elle et l'observa scruter les alentours. C'était la première fois depuis l'épisode de la porte qu'elle semblait vraiment énervée.

« Peur de se faire surprendre avec le méchant sorcier par papa ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sournoise, avec un faux air compatissant.

«Je risque bien plus que la colère de mon père en étant ici avec vous.» rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en reportant son attention sur lui.

« Vous risquez quoi ? »

« L'exil » souffla-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

« Allons donc votre père ne veux pas vous laisser marier un sorcier, alors il ne vous exilera sûrement pas dans un monde remplit de sorcier. » remarqua-t-il avec une expression exaspérée. « C'est ridicule »

« Il n'est plus seulement question du mariage professeur. » déclara-t-elle en croisant son regard de nouveau. « Ce que je m'apprête à faire ne sera pas juste uns trahison envers mon père, mais une trahison envers mon peuple. Mon père ne m'exilera peut-être pas, mais le conseil, lui, le fera. » conclut-elle en se penchant vers la base du socle.

« Vous commencez à m'intéresser. » décréta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle venait, d'un mouvement de la main et d'un mot murmurer, d'ouvrir une cavité à la base du socle.

« Alors je suis sur que vous le serez encore plus dans quelques secondes. » affirma-t-elle en sortant un livre de la cavité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en approchant plus près.

« Le livre de Lorien » répondit-elle en le déposant délicatement sur le socle. « Voyez-vous professeur, Lorien était le valar des rêve et des visions. »

« Un prophète ? »

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle avec un signe de tête affirmatif. « Et la raison pour laquelle je vous ai dis qu'il n'était pas mort, c'est qu'il continue, même sous cette forme à prophétiser. » expliqua-t-elle en passant une main délicate sur le livre. « Le seul problème c'est que rare sont ceux qui peuvent l'entendre. Au court des siècles derniers seulement trois de vos ancêtres on pu l'entendre. Le premier, la reine Valana a été écouté et ne c'est jamais trompé. Le deuxième, le roi Sulimo, a d'abord été écouté, mais lorsqu'il a inventé une prophétie pour servir ses bénéfices, sa crédibilité est partie au vent, mais surtout 112 elfes ont été massacrés. Il a été décidé qu'à moins que deux personnes puissent entendre Lorien en même temps, aucune décision ne serait plus prise en fonction d'une prophétie. »

« Donc les prophéties rapporter par la troisième personne n'ont jamais été prises en considération » supposa-t-il.

« Exactement »

« Vous savez… » commença-t-il.

« Attendez. » le coupa-t-elle sans hausser le ton. « Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plaît, avant de m'incendier avec votre avis sur les arts divinatoires. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour savoir que c'est là qu'il s'en allait. Il vérifia tout de mêmes ces barrières mentales, juste au cas, alors qu'elle ouvrait le livre.

« Mais surtout laissez-moi vous montrer ceci. » dit-elle en lissant la page et en s'écartant du socle pour lui laisser la place.

« On dirait… »

« L'écriture de votre mère. » conclut-elle pour lui en s'approchant de l'arbre. « La princesse Elendil était la troisième personne. » ajouta-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur l'arbre qui sembla frémir, puis soupirer.

Mais Severus ne le remarqua pas, il était accroché aux mots de sa mère, même s'il n'y comprenait rien.

« Longthé i daw ortatha bo on anar lalto luithi, i dae a i calad dagrar oni medui cedlir. Ar oni tulu edred, i garth man beria silithla dannatha a on telien en wart adthonietha in lith. I courou en môr tíratha lief i arad. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini de lire.

« Lorsque la nuit se lèvera sur un soleil déjà éteint, l'ombre et la lumière s'affronteront une dernière fois. Sans une aide extérieur, la forteresse qui abrite l'éclair tombera et un jeu du sort rallumera les cendres. Le règne des ténèbres verra ainsi le jour. » cita-t-elle sobrement.

« Ce sont les mots exacte ? »

« Oui »

Severus reporta les yeux sur les lignes écrites de la main de sa mère sans vraiment les regarder. Il réfléchissait à toute allure tentant de décortiquer ces quelques lignes. Il y avait une chose dont il était sur, l'éclair était sans aucun doute Potter et la forteresse qui l'abrite Poudlard. Ce qu'il y comprenait c'était que Voldemort allait attaquer l'école et que si Potter échouait à le vaincre pendant cette bataille, Poudlard tomberait. Poudlard tombant signifiait aussi que Albus tomberait, car le vieil homme préfèrerait mourir que de voir son école tomber aux mains des ténèbres. Sans une aide extérieur…. Sans une aide extérieur ? Sans les elfes ? Pourquoi les elfes ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

Ils ne sont pas entrer en contact avec les humains depuis très longtemps. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas pendant le règne de Grindewald ? Severus poussa ces questions plus loin, le temps de finir de décrypter la prophétie. Un jeu du sort, un jeu de mot avec le vrai nom du seigneur des ténèbres, rallumera les cendres… Caras Lith… La cité des Cendres. Les paroles du seigneur Amrod refirent soudain surface dans ces pensées : Nous l'avons nommer ainsi car les cités de Côf Hithuir et de Tauren Armath ont étés détruites par le feu. Ce sont les cendres, les derniers vestiges de nos deux peuples qui tentent de continuer à briller ici, malgré tout.

Voilà pourquoi les elfes… mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres…

« Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres s'attaquerait-il à votre peuple ? »

« Pour rien » répondit-elle ces yeux prenant une profondeur qu'il ne leur avait pas encore décelé. « Quel est la différence entre les forces du mal et celle du bien, sinon l'envie et le désir de faire le mal. C'est un désir qui ronge jusqu'à la démence. » dit-elle. « Vous qui le connaissez, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il s'arrêtera lorsqu'il aura vaincu les sorciers ? »

« Non » répondit-il laconiquement, sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il n'en avait aucun besoin, il savait depuis longtemps que Voldemort ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il resterait un rayon de lumière sur cette terre. Les elfes étaient la suite logique. Il relut la prophétie quelques fois avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

« Avez-vous tout comprit de la prophétie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non » répondit-elle en secouant la tête doucement. « À vrai dire nous n'avons comprit que très récemment qu'il était question de Poudlard. L'éclair ne signifiait rien pour nous, avant que votre oncle ne voie la photo du jeune Harry Potter. » expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant. « Et je dois avouer qu'il y a toujours une partie qui reste à comprendre. »

« La première phrase ? » questionna-t-il.

« Non, un jeu du sort »

Ils se regardèrent avec insistance l'un et l'autre pendant quelques secondes, restant campés sur leur position. Ne voulant pas se départir ni l'un ni l'autre d'une information qui leur était propre. Et pour la seconde fois ce soir là, Severus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas seulement une figure emblème qui se tenait devant lui, c'était aussi un soldat en mission. Un commandant.

« Je vous propose une échange. » déclara-t-il. « Vous me dites ce que signifie la première phrase selon vous et je vous dis ce que signifie un jeu du sort. » marchanda-t-il.

« Entendu » acquiesça-t-elle avec un signe de tête. « Le 2 juin prochain Mars et Vénus s'aligneront avec la terre, créant une éclipse solaire qui durera un peu plus de 5 heures. Elle ne sera pas terminée lorsque le soleil se couchera. »

Le 2 Juin prochain ! pensa Severus avec horreur. C'était comme voir la fin du monde arriver, sans avoir eut le temps de rien faire.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Severus posa un regard interrogatif sur elle.

« À vous. »

« Tom Marvollo Jedusor, est le vrai nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Lorsqu'il a tué son père et ses grands-parents, la maison des Jedusor à été surnommé par les moldus : La maison des Jeux du sorts. » répondit Severus presque automatiquement, encore troublé.

« Merci. » répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Ils se perdirent un et l'autre un long moment dans leur contemplation de la situation. Ce fut Severus qui brisa le silence le premier lorsqu'il demanda :

« En quoi me montrer cette prophétie constitue une trahison envers votre peuple ? »

« En rien » répondit-elle. « C'est ce que je m'apprête à vous proposer qui en constitue une. » ajouta-t-elle doucement en posant la main sur l'arbre une nouvelle fois.

Severus remarqua pour la première fois comme cet arbre était bizarre. Le vent semblait faire bouger ces branches de façon à rendre sa caresse à la princesse. Severus observa la princesse lever la tête vers ces branches, avant de la redescendre avec un air résigné et de retirer sa main.

« Mais d'abord je dois vous parler de la situation actuel, ici. » déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Demain, il y aura une réunion du conseil de Caras Lith, pour décider si les elfes aideront les sorciers dans leur lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres. » conclut-elle en refermant le livre.

« À cause de la prophétie ? » demanda Severus les sourcils froncés.

« Non » répondit-elle en refermant la cavité du socle après y avoir rangé le livre. « Rappelez-vous, je vous aie dis tout à l'heure que personne n'écoutait ces prophéties... »

« Oui, je me souviens bien. » la coupa Severus, agacé de se faire faire la leçon comme un enfant d'école. « Mais si ce n'est pas pour ça, pourquoi les elfes se posent-ils même la question ? Ils ne sont pas entrer en contact avec les sorciers depuis longtemps. Ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Mon peuple c'est posé cette question chaque fois qu'un mage sombre est monté aux pouvoirs professeur. Ce n'est que la décision qui a fait que nous ne sommes pas entrer en guerre aux côtés des sorciers. » expliqua-t-elle en commençant à marcher en direction des remparts. « La dernière fois que nous l'avons fait notre peuple a faillit être décimé… »

« Ils ont peur ? » demanda Severus d'un ton condescendant.

« Bien sur qu'ils ont peurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'elle est jamais entendu, puis elle comprit. « Ils n'ont pas peur entant qu'individus professeur, mais entant que dirigeant. Ils ont peur pour la survit de leur peuple. Ce n'est pas notre armée que Morthozov a attaqué en secret, mais notre peuple. Et où était notre armée selon vous ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec insistance. « Entrain de combattre des géants aux côtés des sorciers à l'autre bout du pays. Et voulez-vous que je vous dises qu'elle a été la réponse des sorciers, quand le commandant Tymil à voulu envoyez un contingent d'elfes et de sorciers à Côf Hithuir et à Tauren Armath, pour leur venir en aide ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de colère.

« Non, je peux très bien devinez » assura-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Alors voyez-vous professeur, il y a ceci pour leur faire peur. » reprit-elle. « Ce qui selon moi serait bien suffisant, mais il y a en plus le fait que statistiquement parlant un elfe n'est pas de taille à affronter un sorcier. » ajouta-t-elle avec résignation.

Severus la regarda les sourcils froncés. C'était peut-être le plus près qu'il était venu de savoir de quoi était capable un elfe. Magiquement parlant du moins.

« Notre magie n'est pas faites pour attaquer et détruire, professeur, elle est faites pour protéger et guérir. Nous pouvons nous protéger de la plus part des sorts, nos boucliers magiques sont beaucoup plus puissant que les votre et nous pouvons soigner et guérir plus rapidement. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rendre une attaque coup pour coup. Nos seules méthodes d'attaque son l'arc et l'épée. »

« Alors à quoi pourriez-vous nous servir contre le seigneur des ténèbres ? » demanda Severus, sa question ne se voulait pas condescendante, mais il l'avait très mal formuler pour qu'il en soit ainsi, se rendit-il compte lorsqu'il vit le visage de la princesse s'obscurcir.

« Contrairement au autre membre de la famille royale, je me suis intéressé très tôt au dire de Lorien et lors de mon apprentissage avec votre oncle nous nous sommes penché sur la question. » répondit-elle tout de même, cette fois-ci plus sèchement. « Nous avons développé une technique de combat, qui pourrait s'avérer utile pour un sorcier. Elle constitue à jumeler un elfe et un sorcier face à l'attaquant. Le bouclier magique de l'elfe les protège tout les deux, je ne connais pas grand-chose au duel sorcier professeur, mais sans doute y a-t-il un avantage si le sorcier peu se concentrer uniquement sur son attaque et qu'il n'a pas besoin de se protéger. »

« Un avantage considérable. » accorda Severus. « Si vous pouvez nous protégez contre tout les sorts. »

« Il n'y que le sort mortel, contre lequel nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre. »

« Et l'endoloris ? » demanda Severus surprit.

« L'endoloris touchera l'elfe seulement, mais la douleur n'est pas significative comparément à celle qu'un humain endure. C'est un phénomène qui est séparé en deux facteurs, physique et mentale. Certain elfe ont des protections physique plus faible que d'autre, dû à certain pouvoir qui leur sont propre. Les nestaedhel, les elfes guérisseur en sont un exemple. Et le facteur mental est que plus la concentration de l'elfe est forte, moindre est la douleur. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Un jeune elfe, qui a peu de concentration ou de contrôle sur ces pensées va avoir plus mal. Vous avez sans doute dû remarquer professeur, que la plus part des elfes sont d'excellent occlumencien et cela naturellement ? » demanda-t-elle une infliction sournoise dans la voix.

Severus se raclât la gorge, tentant d'avoir l'air de rien, alors qu'il était très mal à l'aise. Ainsi donc, non seulement il était incapable d'entré leurs pensées, mais ils savaient en plus qu'il le tentait. C'était à prendre en bonne note.

« Donc, il y a protégé un sorcier lors d'un duel. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Les détraqueurs n'ont aucun effet sur nous, mais nos flèches sur eux en ont. »

Severus venait de comprendre autre chose. Les détraqueurs n'avaient jamais eut un très grand effet sur lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Bien, autre chose ? »

« Les elfes sont rapide et les géants non, et ils ont les jambes très sensibles. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« La peaux de leur jambes est plus mince que sur le restant de leurs corps et ils n'ont aucune défense mentale. Il est facile pour un elfe de prévoir leur mouvement et notre rapidité nous donne tout le temps qu'il nous faut pour couper leurs jambes. Un cou à terre, un autre coup d'épée bien placé et l'affaire est réglé. » expliqua-t-elle.

Severus hocha la tête avec compréhension. Ils n'étaient alors pas complètement dénués de moyen. Il voyait maintenant l'avantage des elfes, ils pouvaient presque comblé chaque lacune des sorciers.

« Vous commencez à voir les avantages, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant du coin l'œil.

Ils se tenaient maintenant côte à côte, près du rempart qui faisait face à la cité. La vue était remarquable selon Severus.

« Oui » acquiesça Severus en hochant lentement la tête.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, observant la cité.

« Que sera la décision du conseil selon vous ? » demanda le maître des potions au bout d'un moment.

« Je ne sais pas, ma logique me dit non, mais je préfère garder l'espoir jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait plus. » répondit-elle d'une voix calme. « Le conseil à déjà penché vers le non à la dernière réunion, il y deux semaines. »

« Penché ? » demanda Severus sans comprendre.

« Le conseil émet une opinion, mais les rois doivent ensuite émettre la leur. Si les rois sont d'accord, le conseil doit se plier à leur décision et agir entant que conseiller, mais sinon ils doivent les départagés. Ils tenteront tout les deux, demain, de convaincre le conseil. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Bien. Je comprends mieux, maintenant, en ce qui concerne la situation ici, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. »

« Vous êtes le plan B de votre oncle. » répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Il y peu de temps le mariage de votre cousine et de mon frère est tombé à l'eau et l'unification par le fait même. Le peuple en a été grandement déçu. C'est en se servant de ceci que votre oncle à proposé au conseille de vous faire venir. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la vrai raison. » déclara Severus.

« Non, vous pouvez voir ça…comme un bonus. » répondit-elle. « Maintenant, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne dois jamais être répété, professeur, car moi, votre oncle et vous si vous décidez d'accepter, pourrions tous être accuser de haute trahison. Est-ce que j'ai votre promesse ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec attention, avec le plus grand des sérieux.

« Je demande seulement de pouvoir en parler à Dumbledore, si ça concerne cette guerre, il doit être mit au courant. »

« Très bien, mais ce sera le seul, et il ne devra jamais le répéter. »

« Je lui ferai promettre. »

« Parfait. »

« Alors ? » demanda Severus.

« Vous n'avez pas promit, professeur.» lui rappela-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.

Ça valait le coup d'essayer, pensa Severus avec un soupir.

« Je promets »

Une étrange brise, poussé par le vent passa autour de Severus et il réalisa que sa promesse venait de déclancher une magie elfique qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné.

« Si votre oncle vous a réellement fait venir, c'est parce que vous, si la décision du conseil était négative, vous auriez peut-être le moyen de la contournée. »

« Comment ? »

« En demandant qu'un bataillon d'elfe soit envoyé avec vous à Poudlard pour l'année en échange de votre acceptation au mariage. »

« Ils se douterait sûrement des raisons derrière une telle demande ! » s'exclama Severus, trouvant l'idée ridicule.

« Oui et non. » répondit-elle. « Ce serait uniquement pour la protection de Poudlard. Le conseil ne connaît pas la prophétie, puisque seul les membres des deux familles royales ont accès à cet endroit. De plus ils ne savent pas que vous savez, ni pour la prophétie, ni pour la réunion de demain. »

« La famille royale, ça signifie aussi votre père, non ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

« Oui, mais si j'accepte aussi le mariage mon père comprendra que je suis derrière tout ça et il ne dira rien. »

« Vous en êtes sur ? »

« Je l'espère. » répondit-elle. « Mais de toute façon, si mon père parle, il n'y aura que pour moi qu'il y aura des conséquences. Il y a plusieurs étape par lesquelles vous devrez passer avant de que nous puissions nous marriez, dont une qui aurait dû être faite peu de temps après votre naissance. Une cérémonie durant laquelle vous êtes présenté au peuple comme l'un des leurs. Tant que cette cérémonie n'a pas eut lieu vous n'êtes pas régenté par les lois qui nous incombes de respectées. »

Severus hocha la tête doucement.

« Vous croyez vraiment, vous et mon oncle, que le conseil acceptera une telle chose ? »

« Oui. Vous devez garder en tête professeur, que tout le monde, sauf peut-être mon père, veut nous voir marier. Un bataillon d'elfe pendant une année, pour vous accompagné vous et votre… femme à Poudlard ne sont que très peu cher payer. Ce n'est pratiquement même pas ça, pour tout dire. Si vous leur disiez que vous accepteriez le mariage, mais que seulement vous avez des responsabilité dans le monde sorcier que vous ne pouvez pas laissé tomber, ils enverraient quatre membres de la garde royale avec vous. Si on ajoutait à ça que je veux absolument vous accompagner, il en ajouterait quatre autres...»

« Et si j'essayais de convaincre ma…femme, qui est très têtu, de rester ici à cause du danger et que j'échouais lamentablement, je pourrais demander un plus grand nombres d'elfes pour assurer sa protection et avoir l'âme en paix. » compléta Severus en hochant la tête lentement.

« Voilà ! » décréta la princesse en hochant aussi de la tête.

C'était d'une certaine façon gros comme le bras et d'un autre côté complètement brillant. Comme la plus part des meilleurs plans d'Albus, songea le maître des potions. C'était tout de même un gros plan et beaucoup de…sacrifice pour la princesse et pour lui.

« Tout ce décidera en réalité dans la crédibilité de notre jeu des prochains jour. » reprit-elle soudainement. « Si vous acceptez, bien sur. »

« Et vous ? » demanda Severus, en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Nous n'en serions pas là professeur, si je n'avais pas déjà accepter. » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepter ? » demanda-t-il alors en tournant la tête vers elle. « Vous croyez à ce point que la prophétie se réalisera ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas prête à prendre le risque qu'elle se réalise et que je n'ai rien fait pour le prévenir. » répondit-elle en tournant la tête à son tour. « Je me considère d'abord et avant tout comme un soldat, professeur Rogue. Et il me coûte de l'admettre, mais ce que je sais entant que soldat c'est que nous n'avons aucune chance seul contre le seigneur des ténèbres et ces troupes. » expliqua-t-elle avec conviction. « Et si la prophétie est vrai les sorciers verront leur fin arrivé en date du 2 Juin de cette année, alors qui nous viendra en aide ? »

« Et qui laissera les sorciers faire face seul ? » répliqua Severus du tac au tac.

Les elfes ne voulaient pas vraiment les aider, ils voulaient seulement être sur que la prophétie n'en arrive pas à l'étape qui les concernait.

« Tout juste professeur » acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire de dépit. « Tout les deux avons tout à gagner à ne pas laisser le conseil se bercer dans ces rancunes. »

Ils restèrent encore un moment en silence à contempler la cité.

« Venez, il est temps que je vous ramène, avant que vos gardes ne s'aperçoivent que vous n'êtes plus là. » déclara-t-elle en quittant l'ombre du rempart. « Il y aura bientôt une demi-heure qu'on est ici. » ajouta-t-elle avant de se transformer.

Severus la regarda prendre son envol et attrapa les plumes de sa queue plus rapidement cette fois-ci, mais surtout sans fermer les yeux. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un flash de lumière blanc et il était de nouveau dans sa chambre. La princesse reprit forme et se posta face à lui.

« Votre grand-mère, vous invitera pour déjeuner demain. Acceptez, elle vous donnera la réponse du conseil. Si elle se met à votre gauche pour vous guider vers la table, la réponse sera non, à droite oui. Mon père, lui, vous fera quérir en fin d'après-midi pour votre voyage de retour. Si la réponse du conseil est négative et que vous lui dites que vous désirez rester à Caras Lith encore quelques jours pour faire mieux connaissance avec moi et votre famille, je considèrerai que vous avez accepter et je jouerai ma partie en conséquence. » expliqua la princesse.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Bonsoir professeur » lui souhaita-t-elle finalement, avant de lever une main vers la porte, de se transformer et de disparaître sans un bruit.

Le maître des potions resta un long moment à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, sans vraiment le voir. Il était complètement perdu dans ces pensées. Repassant tout les évènements de se voyage devenu surréaliste. Il était encore trop sous le choc pour se rendre compte qu'il considérait le mariage.

À suivre….

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

I aranel het atta nîf : La princesse aux deux visages

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a le mode d'emploi pour les courts chapitre ? Ouf, s'en était encore un long ça ! J'ai les doigts en compote, lol.

Bon allez gang, je sais que je vous aie délaissé longtemps, mais une petite review pour dire présent, je suis encore là ou plus, me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs. Ou si y en a qui on pas tout comprit, ou qui sont un peu perdu dans les magouille des elfes… Allez go, go,go, tous à l'assaut du piton mauve !

À la prochaine

May-Luna

xxx


End file.
